Back
by RussianTiger
Summary: Sasuke comes back for someone he needed. Now the new question is how will that person take all of this?
1. HIM

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT A REALLY COOL CELL PHONE**

* * *

I walked home from work, and man was that stressful. Though I'm guessing a hot shower will help. Alot. I went inside my house and looked at the clock 7:37. I went upstairs and took my shower. I let my thoughts wonder and some how they would not stay off of the certain rumor about a certain Uchiha. Apperently 5 days after I left Suna Sasuke showed up, no one knows why though. I sighed.

**_Admit it you still love him right? _**Inner Sakura laughed.

_Whoa I thought I got rid of you.... Why are you back?_

**_Because you know you love me! Also I know you love him._**

_What how?_

_**I'm you dummy. If your in love with him I'm probably making out with him in the back of your mind.**_

_Ok do me a favor and go away for awhile..._

**_Sorry hun I'm here to stay and nothing is ever going to make me go away._**

_I will think up a Sasuke resort with topless Sasukes everywhere. Happy?_

**_Nos vemos! _**(Means see ya in spanish)

Atleast she was gone for awhile. I put on my Pjs. Ino thought it was very skimpy. My pink silk dress with a sakura petal on the side. The only problem is sincemy cheast *cough* grew, its smaller. I crawled into bed and fell asleep. Then soon I was waken up back something cold stroking my cheek. My eyes flung open and I gasped.

**_Hey why did all the Sasukes disapp- OMG! Is that him!_**

_Bad timing!!!!! Help me!!!!_

**_OK I say we jump him and screw him senceless._**

_Or better yet we don't!_

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at him again. "Sasuke what are you doing here?" I asked weakly. He smirked. He picked me up out of the bed and threw me over his shoulder. "Um excuse me! What are you doing?" I shouted. He ignored me, I continued to pound on his back and scream at him.

"For future advice try not to wear such small clothes.... It might give a guy some ideas." Sasuke said. I could just feel him smirk. Oh god how I just wanted to kill him right about now.

"Well sorry I don't know when I'm going to be kidnapped. If I did I would far the hell away from that area as much as possible." I shouted. He sighed.

"Your still annoying you know that right?" He asked.

"When did you become all social?" I muttered. "You still haven't answered my question.... WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH ME?" He tossed me off his shoulder.

"I need a medic on my team." He said. I sat on a rock with my arms folded across my cheast. "Also I need a women to bear my children." He smirked. My eyes went big. Wait big was an understatment they were freaking huge. Ya I still liked Sasuke but geez I was so not expecting that.

"You want me to what?" I choked out. By now I was standing up.

"You heard me...." He said. He began walking away.

"Is this your way of saying marry me? Or do you just like annoying the heck out of me?" I asked. He stopped.

"Isn't it your job to annoy the heck out of me?" He asked. I was about ready to just kill the man! I put chakra into my hand in attemped to punch him. Only he turned around with his sharigan and caught my hand. Then with his free hand he hit my pressure point and made me pass out.

**BAM! **"WHAT!" I stirred over on something soft. My eyes shot open. I don't own anything soft. I looked around, it looked like some really fancy hotel room. "You did what!" I heard a girl scream. I could hear a muffled response, then the girl screamed again. I got out of bed to look around, then I noticed it. Why was I only wearing my bra and underwear?


	2. Clothes

**Disclaimer: STILL DO NOT OWN. I WISH I OWNED A CAR.**

* * *

A girl stomped into my room. "Look bitch I hope your happy!" She slapped my face.

"What the heck?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh you know don't play stupid with me! You slept with Sasuke last night!" She shouted.

_OMG......._

**_We did WHAT! OMG! All of my dreams have come true! _**My inner went to the back of my mind and partied.

"I did what....." I muttered.

"You slut!" She shouted again.

"Ok before we call eachother nicknames can I atleast know your name?" I asked. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm Karin. Sasuke's soon to be wife."

"Ok.... Thank you now you can proceed with calling me names." I said. She ranted on about me being a slut while I got dressed. There was not much in the room for clothes and for some reason all I could find was a black mini dress. Sasuke was so dead.

"OMG! Now you look like a hooker! You are such a slut." Karin ranted. Then the door flung open and 3 boys stood at the door. Two of them had there mouths wide open and one smirked. Guess who smirked! You got it soon to be dead Sasuke!

"Karin that will be enough name calling for the day. And Sakura if I didn't know any better it would look like you were trying to seduce a man into bed with you...." Sasuke smirked. Karin huffed.

_Does this man have a deathwish?_

**_I think he is trying to talk himself into our pants!!!!_**

_One problem with that theory. I'm not wearing pants._

**_Underwear???_**

_Well I'm wearing that... I think...._

"Um Sasuke who the hell is that?" A man asked.

"Boys this is Sakura." Sasuke said. "She is the new medic on the team. If you have a problem with her I don't care. Though if you hurt her I will hurt you ten times worse." The whole time he kept on his emotionless face.

"Oh ok then... Hi my name is Suigetsu!" He held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you!" I smiled. He suddenly frowned

"Touch my sword and you die." Then another man in the corner muffled a laugh.

"What?" I asked.

"Thats the reason why we need a new medic..." The man laughed. I suddenly pulled my hand away from Suigetsu.

"And your name is?" I asked.

"Juugo" He said promptly.

"Nice to meet you." I smiled. Then I turned towords Sasuke. "Explain the outfit...." The two boys fell to the ground laughing and Karin stormed out of the room.

"It was the only clothes we had and it was Karin's until, she grew...... side ways....." I never seen Sasuke look like he was about to laugh in my entire life.

"This belonged to the fat whore!?!?!" I screamed. Karin stormed back into the room.

"Say one more thing about me bitch and I swear-"

"You will swear what? That I'll beat you in this black mini dress?" I smirked. She then threw a punch at me but I caught it. I looked over at Sasuke. "Her specialty must not be fighting." He nodded his head. I looked back at Karin. I added alittle chalkra to my leg, then kicked her in the guts. She stalled backwards holding her stomach. Then she fell to the ground throwing up blood. I turned around and walked out the door. Yea I'm use to blood but geez that girl knew how to pour it out. The Sasuke grabbed my arm when I got to the hallway.

"Were are you going?" He asked.

"Home." I said. His grip got tighter.

"Why? Do you understand what you are? Your my prisoner until I kill my brother." He said.

"I thought you were going to kill your brother on your own..." I said.

"Well I had a few problems trying to find him and the Akatuski had more people than I thought." He sighed. Then he smiled. SMILED. "Also I don't think you want to go home in that. You could pick up a few men." I blushed like crazy.

"Just let me go...." I begged. "Find another medic! There are plenty of them out there!" He stroked my cheek.

"I'm going to miss that...." He whispered. I knew he was talking about my bad blushing problems and just to make it worse I started to blush more. "Thats why I'm not letting you go. I need a medic like I said before. Then after that I need kids."

"This is were I say, 'you have Karin' then I run for it." I said.

"Yea to bad for that. Your under a lot of guarding for awhile." He smirked and dragged me outside the building.

"Ok were are we going?" I asked.

"You want new clothes don't you?"

"Well ya but..."

"Then lets go..." He started to run into the forest. Then what felt like two hours we stopped. We were at Kohana. "Ok stay here I will go get you clothes." He jumped off. I turned around and started to run but then Sasuke reappeared infront of me. He sighed. "It is so hard to do something when you keep doing the opposite of what I want." Then he disappeared. I sighed. Then I was slammed against a tree. I moaned in pain. I saw Sasuke tieing me to the tree.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." I muttered.

"Chalkra ropes. Don't try to do something stupid." He said. I glared at him, then the unexpected happened. I felt pressure on my lips and when I registered what was happening, I realized I was being kissed by Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Then he pulled away smirked and left.

"Sasuke!!!" I screamed. I was there for what seemed like an enternity kicking and screaming. Finally when it was pitch black he came back with a backpack full of clothes. I glared at him while he cut the rope. When he finished he put his hands on the tree to keep me in place. His body was pressing against mine, and my inner was starting to give me a headache.

"What are you doing to me?" He asked. "Why every time I see you my mind does crazy things. Why?"

**_Oh oh! I know the answer! Your in love! _**My inner shouted. He leaned into me and kissed me again only this time it went deeper. Way deeper. He was licking my lips, bitting my lips, then soon trying to part my lips.

_Ok this man has offical gone crazy._

**_I know and I love it! Apperently so do you..._**

_What?_ When I snapped out of my thoughts I realized that Sasuke's tounge was in my mouth and I was letting him do this.

"Sasuke? Sakura?" Someone asked. I knew that voice.... It was familar. Sasuke stopped and looked over and so did I. My eyes went big, how the hell am I suppose to explain this!


	3. Guess who!

**Disclaimer: FOR THOSE WHO NEED REASSURANCE I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

* * *

"N-naruto I can explain!" I tried to convince him. I tried to go to him but Sasuke just growled and held me in place. "Sasuke let me go!"

"No, something doesn't feel right..." Sasuke whispered.

"**Aren't you the smart one, eh Sasuke?**" The voice came from Naruto but it didn't sound anything like him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke shouted out. Naruto suddenly disappeared. Sasuke threw me to the ground and ran backwards grabbing his sword. Naruto reappeared standing next to me. Only this time there was a red glow coming off of him and his eyes were slit. He almost looked like a.... fox...

"You are the Kyuubi aren't you?" I asked.

"**Why yes, thanks for noticing. For awhile I thought I was slowly fading away in the demon catagory since SOMEONE had to lock me AWAY!**" Kyuubi shouted.

"What do you want then or are you just like Naruto and going to waste my time?" Sasuke asked.

"**Well I'm glad you asked. Now Sakura what is the season?**" It asked. I thought for awhile, time was really starting to slip past me.

"Spring.... why?" I asked. Kyuubi just smirked.

"**What do animals do in the spring?**" It asked again.

"Um mate."

"**What my full demon name?**"

"The nine tail fo- whoa no!" I shouted. I got up and ran only the Kyuubi was faster than me, way faster. It grabbed my arm and pulled me closer to itself.

"**It's spring, the time when animals and demons mate. I need a kit.... or two. But more importantly I can't pass you up when you are wearing that dress.**" It smirked.

"Yea sorry to break your fantasy but Sakura is going to bear my children, not yours!" Sasuke said. Oh great now I'm a sex toy!

"**You know animals usually fight over there mate and since Naruto isn't complaining, I say we give it a go. Standard rules.**" The Kyuubi walked over to Sasuke and still was holding on to me.

"So we are fighting till death?" Sasuke asked.

"**Yep.**"

"Ok then, I agree."

"Ok I'm flattered you two are going to fight over me but seriously can I just pick who I want to marry?" I asked.

"Well that depends who is that?" Sasuke asked. I thought for awhile.

"Is Gaara still avaliable?" I asked.

"Um no wrong answer." Sasuke said. He handed me the backpack full of clothes. "I want you to stay here no matter what ok?" He asked. Though it sounded more like a demand. I nodded my head but my fingers were crossed behind my back. Sasuke suddenly pulled me in for a kiss, the Kyuubi growled somewere in the back. Though I noticed the growling getting louder and louder. I was soon pulled off of Sasuke.

"**Dirty playing, eh? If I knew that Sakura would have been pregnant five minutes ago.**" This earned a growl from the famous Uchiha.

"Enough talking lets fight." Sasuke said sternly. I walked to a tree far away from the fighting area. When it started they both just stood there. Doing nothing. Sasuke was the first to move and to make it exciting he pulled out a sword. Wow this was entertaning. Then finally Naruto *cough* Kyuubi moved and actually attacked. Sasuke just stood still and smirked. When the Kyuubi finally hit Sasuke he turned into wood. Then Sasuke came out of no were and attack Naruto only it turned into wood to. Ok now I was pissed. They were to afraid to attack each other so they made clones.

_Wait wouldn't that mean I kissed a clone?_

**_I was so wondering when you were going to figure that out._**

_I KISSED A CLONE!?!?! If Naruto doesn't kill Sasuke then I will!_

**_And how many times have you said that today and yesterday? Is Sasuke 10 feet under ground? I don't think so...._**

_......._

I decided the fight was boring so I left. I took the bag and foud an opening in a tree so I went in there and changed. When I realized what Sasuke brought I almost, quote **_ALMOST_** screamed. He got my black sports bra, white mini shorts, my black mini skirt, and white tank top. Well he has a thing for sexy zebras apparently. And at the bottom were my lacey black and pink underwear

**_*cough* thong. _**Inner said.

and bra. What was he thinking, and more importantly what was he doing in that drawer? I sighed and made a mental note to kill all Uchihas and get my life over with.

**_You know I have an idea._**

_Like?_

**_Since Sasuke went through those drawers and got those things maybe we should try them on around him. Ya know like make him suffer._**

_Are you trying to get me pregnant earlier then what he said?_

**_Well that could be an outcome but wouldn't killing Sasuke give him 1 minute of torcher? Why not give him a week of torcher instead._**

_....I like the way I think!_

**_...._**

I put on the white tank top and the black miniskirt. And ran back to the hotel. Since I had no idea were it was I had to search the area for any familar chalkra. Then I found Juugo's chalkra and ran that direction. Luckly the path led to the hotel and now all I had to do was find the right room. I opened the first door and nope. Second door nope. Third door nope. Fourth door, OH MY GOD MY EYES! I slammed the door shut and let the now confused couple alone. Fifth door THANK GOD YES!

"Um hi... Were is Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked.

"In a fight." I said walking past them.

"Ok.... With who?" Juugo asked.

"The Kyuubi." I jumped on the bed.

"Sakura your acting like this is normal." Juugo said.

"Yep, nothing to new." I said staring at the ceiling. Juugo and Suigetsu looked at eachother concerned.

"Um so were are they?" Suigetsu asked.

"South of the gates in Kohona." I said getting under the covers. As soon as I said that they both jumped out the window. I got dressed in Sasuke's choice of underwear. Wait were is Karin? It was suddenly quiet then I heard a shower and someone singing horribly. I grabbed a lamp and threw it at the door. When it hit the door I heard a scream and then a huff. I saw a phone. Phone. I smirked, I picked it up and called the main office.

"Hello?" A women said.

"Hi in room 209 can you run the water cold?" I asked.

"Ummm sure....." The women hung up. I hung up and pretended to fall asleep then there was a loud scream.

* * *

For those who are probably wondering why I kept calling the Kyuubi an it. Well because I honestly don't know what it is. Other then a demon I know that.


	4. Room fun

**Disclaimer: OMG! OMG! OMG! GUESS WHAT I DON'T OWN NARUTO!!!! YET......**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV:_

I was in the middle of the fight with the Kyuubi, I have a few minor cuts and scrapes but I knew Sakura could just heal those. Then my mind starts to think about Sakura again. Her body pressed against mine, her moaning my name, my di- Ok this was getting alittle to far. Then when Naruto seemed to have cooled down a bit I look over to were Sakura is. Wait, shes gone!

"Kyuubi stop! Sakura's gone!" I shout to him. He stops and looks around.

"**I'm going to check Kohona, so don't check there!**" The Kyuubi threatened me.

"Fine." The Kyuubi ran off. "Idiot." I muttered. I knew were she was. She was probably at the hotel room. I really hate girls when they don't listen. I ran to the hotel to see Suigetsu and Juugo both came after me.

"We heard you were in a fight." Juugo said.

"Hn." I said. That one small word was so useful sometimes. Wait if these morons are with me then who is with Saku- Karin. "Dammit you idiots you left a crazy person with Sakura!" They both looked at eachother.

"Um we are going to go for a run..." Suigetsu said. They both ran off while I ran to go get Sakura. I reached the hotel to hear a loud scream. Weird.... Then when I got to the door I heard another loud scream. I opened the door to see Sakura sleeping, then the bathroom door opened and Karin stepped out with a towel around her.

"SAKU-" I cut Karin off.

"Shh!" I glared at her. "First what are you doing in this room? You have your own room! Second why are you trying to wake up Sakura?" I whispered.

"Because first she slams something against my door and then second she turns the water to cold." Karin whispered/ shouted. I try to hold back from laughing.

"Well then go back to your room and I will make sure Sakura is notified of this." I said. Karin smiled.

"And when you kick her off the team I will be waiting in my room." She walked towards the door. "For you." She walked out the door "Naked." She left. Ok... Creepy. I went over to Sakura and shoved her shoulder. She woke up and saw me and frowned.

"What happened to you?" She asked.

"Minor battle wounds nothing to big...." I shrugged.

"Here let me heal them!" She pushed me down on the bed and got out of bed. _Oh my god....._ She was wearing her bra and thong. Hold it down, hold it down!

**_Whoa look at those legs! That deserves a whistle!_**

_Oh go away! I'm having a hard time as it is._

**_Well since you need kids and she ain't wearing much I say we have some fun..._**

_No Itachi could kill the kids! He is still out there!_

**_Party pooper...._**

I snapped out of my thoughts and realized Sakura right over me. She sat on my lap, and oh god that bra was showing alot of cleavage for my angle. Don't look down, don't look down!

"Can you take off your shirt?" She asked.

**_Not until you take off your bra sexy!_**

"Uh yea..." I took my shirt off and saw her staring at my abs. I smirked. "Like what you see?" I whispered in her ear. She blushed, alot... God I loved it when she blushed, it made her more beautiful in some odd way. She began healing my scratches, I noticed her chalkra glow was the same color as her eyes.

"Thanks for the clothes by the way." She muttered.

"Hn" Was all I could say, then my inner broke free. "But to bad your not wearing any of it." I soon beat my inner into the deepest corner in my mind.

"Well, I...... uh...." She was blushing. I just couldn't control myself anymore. I pushed her on to the bed and began kissing her. My hand traveled down her back and she began to moan. Oh god she is moaning, they were total turn ons. I got to the snap in her bra and was about to take it off until...

"Hel- whoa! Juugo next room!" Suigetsu shouted. He quickly ran off to there room. I stopped and Sakura giggled. I glared at her.

"What?" I asked.

"Your funny!" She laughed.

"Whats so funny about being sexually fustrated uh?" I asked. She shook her head and went back to sleep. I kicked my shirt off the bed and got under the covers with her.

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked.

"Now what!" I shouted.

"You are not sleeping in the same bed as me!" I sighed. Sexually fustrated and I can't even sleep it off. Great.

**_Um whos the dominate one in this relationship?_**

_Well me I guess._

**_And who gets finally say in something?_**

_Me!_

**_And what are you going to do about this?_**

_I'm going to stay in this bed even if I get kicked and screamed at all night!_

**_That a boy!_**

"No!" I said.

"What?" She asked.

"No I'm not moving so get over it!" I said. She huffed and rolled on her side facing away from me. Just to piss her off I wrapped my self around her. She kicked me in the balls and boy could she kick... She fell asleep quickly while I stayed up for the next few hours feeling alot of PAIN in a CERTIAN spot.


	5. Leaving

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I OWN A CELL PHONE, I OWN AN IPOD, I OWN THE STORY, I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS!

**_REMEMBER TO COMMENT!_**

* * *

_Sakura's POV:_

I woke up and felt something warm around me, and what ever it was I snuggled into it more. I heard the warm noise chuckle. Wait what? I open my eyes to see skin.

**_More like a god. Face it girl your snuggling up to a god, and soon you will be a godess. What would that make your kids?_**

_God? What god?_

**_Look up!_**

I looked up to see a pair of black eyes starring down at me. "Get a good sleep? Because I didn't..." Sasuke said. I was confused.

"Why?"

"Well first a world class kicker kicked me in the balls and then when the pain faded you started moaning my name and feeling me, I think that was the most uncomfortable position I have ever been in." I blushed like a mad man.

"Why hasn't Karin done that to you plenty of times?" I asked.

"Well yes but none of the times I actually wanted to fuck her so badly." Yea my face must have looked like a huge tomatoe. I crawled out of bed. Well not really crawl more like throw off all of the covers run to the bathroomand lock the door. When I was done I noticed Suigetsu in the room instead of Sasuke. I was about to say something but Sugietsu spoke first.

"He is at an important meeting with someone."

"Oh. You can leave now." I said.

"Well you see Sasuke didn't trust you alone so he hired me to sit here and babysit you. Then locked the door so I couldn't get out." I blinked.

"You have chakra and a sword right?" I asked.

"Yea wh- oh why haven't I thought of that before?" Suigetsu slapped his head and swung his sword at the hindgesand the door fell down. Only the best part was Karin was right behind that door!

"Oof!" Karin fell to the ground and went unconsious.

"Umm what do I do with sleeping fugly here?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well I say we put the door back up and just keep Karin there." Then Juugo walked to the room and looked down at Karin.

"Uhhh...."

"The door fell." Suigetsu quickly said.

"Ahh... Anyways look what I stole at the front desk!" He held out two sharpies. My lips formed an evil smile and both the boys noticed this.

"Whats with her?" Juugo asked. Suigetsu just shrugged.

"Hey Juugo...?"

"Ummmm yea?"

"Give me a sharpie....." I said. He handed me a sharpie and I went over to Karin and wrote all over her face. whore, bitch, fatty, slut, sasuke marry me. Ok I don't know why I wrote the last one but oh well.

**_Sakura?_**

_Mhmmm?_

**_I wanna go home._** I froze.

_Who are you and what did you do to my inner._

**_Well your Sasuke- loving inner is on vacation so this is your Naruto- loving inner._**

_Mhmm yea right._

**_Ok! When I saw Naruto yesterday I pounded your Sasuke- loving inner to the back of your mind. But I really am your Naruto- loving inner._**

_I have two inners...._

**_Yep =D_**

_Wow therapy sounds good right about now._

**_Yea but still lets go home to Naruto. You don't want to end up being a missing nin right?_**

_Well ya..... But can I atleast say good bye to Sasuke?_

**_Are you kidding! He will probably just knock you unconsious and bring you some were even more remote then tie you to a tree there!_**

_Ok then....So I just.... Leave?_

**_Yep!_**

_Well two problems with that._

**_What!_**

_First I have two boys in the room who are probably willing to stop me. Second I have no idea were Kohona is from here._

**_We went there yesterday!_**

_.... I wasn't paying attention....._

**_You were looking a Sasuke weren't you?_**

_No! Yes... Maybe! Fine I'll leave god!_

* * *

_Sasuke's POV: _

"Ok just give back Sakura and we will not hurt you!" Tsunade shouted.

"No I need her...." I said.

**_You don't need her you want her...._**

_Same thing._

"Look I have sent ANBU guards in search of her! If I don't find her soon I will be forced to say she is a missing nin." She said suprisingly calm.

"Well you might as well do that. Your not getting her back."

"Its not gunna take you a lifetime to kill your brother Sasuke." She sighed. I just smirked.

"Who says I want her for just that?"

"What do yo-" Her eyes widened. "NO! SHE IS NOT GOING TO BE YOUR BABY MACHINE!" She broke her desk with incrediable force. I took a huge step back. She took a deep breathe in a began to speak again. "I will make a deal. If you bring Sakura back I will stop sending ninjas to get you back. If you don't bring her back I will call Suna and we will both send ninjas for you and Sakura."

Frankly I was suprised she didn't call the ANBU guards on me already. "Hn."

"Sasuke..." She said calmly. "HN IS NOT A FUCKING ANSWER!" Well there went my ear drums.

"Fine no deal." I said and I walked towards the window.

"Guards! Get Sasuke!" She shouted. Guards flocked the room and I took the window as an escape route. I began to run towards the crowds to get to the gate and also lose the guards. After 20 minutes of a wild goose chase I managed to escape Kohona and get atleast one mile from the gates. The rest of the day was spent getting back to the hotel. When I got there I saw two men and a women on the ground. The women had a note on top of her face.

_Sasuke-_

_Sorry I knocked out your team mates, they would not let me leave. Well Karin was already out... But anyways I miss my friends and I want to go home. Once again sorry for leaving you. I left a number of a good medic by the telephone. I think she would be eager to work for you._

_Sakura._

I crumpled the letter in my hand and threw it at the wall. The I noticed Juugo was starting to wake up.

"What happened? The last thing I remember was writting on Karin's face...." He said rubbing his head. I growled.

"Sakura left." I said. Not to long after that both Karin and Suigetsu woke up. "Ok team we have a new mission. We are getting Sakura back."

* * *

Ok I know it was really bad and cheesy. I know for a fact I wouldn't leave some were if my inner told me too.


	6. Inner time!

****

Disclaimer: THE USUAL, DO NOT OWN........ FOR THOSE WHO ARE STILL READING THIS..... I DO NOT OWN NARUTO HAPPY? IF YOU ARE STILL READING THIS LOOK DOWN AND READ THE STORY.....

* * *

_Sakura's POV: _

I was home, after two days of running and killing or hurting 10 people, I was home. Then it happened.

**_Hey I'm back from my vacatio- Whoa were did Sasuke go!!!!!_**

_I left, my Naruto inner told me to do so._

**_You what..... _**

_I left him....._

**_Why on Earth would you leave a god? Do you realize he might actually look for another medic? We may never be able to see him again!_**

_Really? Well this changes everything!_

**_What your going back!_**

_No..... I'm watching a video tonight!_

**_......_**

_What?_

**_You are in denial._**

_No I'm at my house not drowning in the Nile._

**_You know what I mean!_**

_Why am I in denial? No wait how?_

**_Ok fine you got me, I thought you would realize you like him and go back._**

_Sorry but that isn't going to happen any time soon._

**_You little bi-_**

I cut her off and decided to watch SAW II. Only half way in the movie it got dark outside and I was starting to get a little freaked out. I turned off the video and sat on the couch in the dark.

**_Your afraid of the dark. You know that right?_**

_I am? Wait I AM!_

I started freaking out then a door slammed and the lights turned on. Weird but ok! I looked around and I saw Tsunade and Naruto standing at the door.

"I told you she was home!" Naruto shouted.

"WHAT! I want proof! Lets get a DNA test!" Tsunade shouted. Naruto smiled and a nurse popped out of no were and stuck a needle in my arm. I was to in shock to acutally feel any pain what so ever. Then in a flash I was teleported into the hospital. Weird day... I sat on a bed for half and hour then I heard a scream. It sounded like Tsunade. Then she and Naruto came through the door.

"I told you.... I win!" Naruto smiled. Tsunade sighed walked over to me and slapped me.

"What did I do!" I shotued.

"Your real." She said. I could smell the alcohol in her breath. I sighed.

"Lemme guess Naruto, you got Tsunade drunk out of her mind and then bet her I was home and if you won you would become Hokage." I said.

"Yep! So hand over the title you old hag!" Naruto shouted. Tsunade grummbled a bit then handed him the key to the city. (What could go wrong? Naruto Hokage? Pshhh....) "As my first second of being Hokage I declare ramen free!" (Oh wow didn't see that coming.... (Yes I did))

"Naruto if you declare ramen free they will go out of buisness." I said. He screamed then covered his ears.

"Don't say that cursed sentence ever again!" He shouted. After a few minutes he had another idea. (He's on a roll) "I declare Sakura to go on a date with me!" I started to choke. "OMG! Don't die! Please don't! I still want kids! Please!" I think it was here were I fainted but oh well.

**_Your not afraid of the dark. You know that right?_**

I shot up. Then I did the unthinkable I started to slam my head on the floor.

"Is she ok Tsunade?" Naruto whispered.

"I don't know." She whispered back.

**_Ow! Stop doing that! Ow!_**

I didn't know I could hurt my inner.... COOL! Though after I was done hitting my head on the floor I had a huge headache. Iput my hand in the air.

"Oooo! I know that sign! Thats the 'I want beer' sign!" Tsunade shouted. Ok its not what I wanted but it works. She put a bottle of beer in my hand and I sat up and gulped in down. There went my headache. And my consiousness. I feel asleep and in my dream, which was weird, I was flying on a cloud and Gaara was kissing me. Ok never drinking again.... I woke up in a hospital bed with Tsunade sitting next to me.

"Looks like someone's first beer!" She teased.

"Oh shut up!" I said.

"Well don't worry my first beer was worse." She said. "Its how I got pregnant and my second beer was how I lost it." She looked down and started to cry.

"Oh my gosh I am soo sorry to hear that!" I said.

"Well I didn't loose the baby when I was pregnant, I lost it because I gambled it away." She cried harder. I patted her back.

"What was her name I can find her for you." I said.

"Her name is Sakura." She said. Wow I was not expecting that.

* * *

**Yep its offical. My writting seriously sucks! I mean what idiot would give Naruto the key to a city? Well I think the city of Atlantis did but thats not the point. Wait it was.... never mind then. Though I don't think Naruto could sink Kohona.... Could he? Any ways..... yea last chapter someone asked about my inner. Well my inner is a part of my mom stuck in my head. It SUCKS! When I'm not at home being nagged a by my mom, I'm at school being nagged at too! I'd rather have a boy loving one stuck in my head. (Some people call inners consciouses.... K.... Anime apparntly calls them inners)**


	7. Redrum

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND I DO NOT OWN A TIGER..... SADLY......**

* * *

So Tsunade was my mom? "How did you lose me?" I asked

"I was drunk and played a little poker with my ex husband. Then the next thing I know we were betting for you. Then the last thing I remember was me losing and him taking you away and saying I could never see you again." She cried. Note to self, never play poker drunk.

"So your ex husband is my dad?" I asked.

"Yes but your mother is your step mother." She said, sniviling.

"Well I'm never going back home then!" I said. "Wait were the heck are they anyways?" I asked.

"I put them on a mission to find you. But knowing that they never really liked you, they probably ran away." She said.

_Oh wow I love you to guys!_

Then Naruto burst through the doors. "Ok I thought of a new rule! How about I update the hokaore (Don't know were the heck that came from...)

"How are you going to update that mountain?" I asked.

"Well Tsunade was our Hokage right? So why not add her!" Naruto grinned.

"Not that is actually the smartest thing you have ever said." I smiled. I was pretty impressed.

"I also want to make a group to form a retirment house for all old peeps!" Naruto said.

_Is he going to die from excessive thinking?_

**_Maybe but you have got to admit he is on a roll._**

"And now I want to make a rule that can't go away!" Naruto said. "Sakura is forced to marry me no matter what!" He said.

**_And that roll just stopped._**

"Oh Naruto come here!" I cried. (This part is for all you narusaku fans- if your not just skip to the next paragraph- if you don't know what a paragraph is look down.) I pulled him in for a kiss, for a minute I let him do what ever he wanted. Then.... (BWHAHAHAHA)

I put alot of chakra into my knee then swung it up, bull's eye! Naruto fell to the ground and I picked him up and threw him out the hospital window. Suprisingly he survived.

"Well then you seem to be back to normal!" Tsunade said. "You may leave now!" I walked towords the door and when I opened it Naruto was standing there.

"Hey sexy..." He made his voice deep.

"Wha- how- I just kicked you in the balls and threw you out the window! Aw come on!" I shouted.

"I'm a god what can I tell ya..." He huffed on his nails and rubbed them against his shirt. I muttered a string of curse words under my breath. I walked back to my house with Naruto still following me and telling me random hero stories about himself still in his deep voice. When I opened my door I was shocked at what I saw. Blood. Hand prints on the wall. Wasn't I here yesterday? Then I went into the kitchen to see half the knives pulled out and had stabbed someone alot. In fact they were posted to the wall. I walked up closer to the person and saw it was my dad. And the most disturbing part was there was a huge bucher knife going straight through his skull. Ok I hated the dude for making my life miserable but geez this was pretty cruel. I turned around and Naruto wasn't behind me anymore. Then I walked upstairs following a trail of blood and saw three people in a bathroom, they looked like three of my fan boys. Then I walked into a dark room and flicked the lights on, I scream at the sight of Gaara's head hanging two inches infront of mine. Were was his body....? I walked into the room avoiding the head. The door slammed shut I turned around seeing the rest of gaara's body on the door.

_Who's strong enough to kill Gaara?_

**_Lets see.... hm..... I don't know.... OMG! This is creepy!_**

_This is freaking me out._

**_Wait have you noticed everyone dead has either hurt you, loved you, or you said you loved them?_**

_But I never said I loved Gaara- oh wait yea I did. But they didn't kill Sasuke and OH MY GOD!_

Sasuke killed him. But how could he have killed all these people in one night? I looked around the room and saw my step mom totally mutalated. Her arms, legs, and head weren't even connected to her. Then the lights turned off, and I heard a chuckle. I tried to hold a scream in and so far its working. I could hear the person's footsteps getting closer. Then the lights flickered back on. I was Naruto standing in front of me.

"W-what do you w-want?" I stuttered.

"You." He said. His voice was different again.

"Your not Naruto!" I shouted.

"Bout time you figured that out." He sighed. He grabbed my wrist and I struggled against him.

"Who are you?" I asked. He stopped and smirked.

"Your worst nightmare." He said.

"Well actually the scene you created was my worst nightmare...." I said.

"It could be much worse." He said.

"How?"

"I could kill Sasuke and I could have the icing on the cake!" He laughed.

"Y-your not Sasuke?" Now I was confused.

"Not exactly..." He said. My eyes went big.

"Itachi!" I screamed.

* * *

**So I think this is the worst story I have written on fanfic but yet I think this story has the most hits and visitors. You guys suprise me way to much, one of these days I'm going to get a heart attack! **

**Oh and also I was thinking of putting Hinata in here for like a naru/hina sorta thing. I was also thinking of keeping kyuubi/sakura still. But tell me if you don't like it or if it is just way to confusing. Or if you only want just one tell me. **


	8. Itachi

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN WILL NOT OWN NEVER WILL OWN NARUTO.**

* * *

"I-itachi what do you want?" I asked backing up towords a window.

"Why you of course! Why else would I have made this beautiful scenery...." He asked. He walked over towords me.

"Why did you kill them? What did they do to you?" I shouted.

"Well I saw your parents on there 'mission' trying to run away, so I punished them. Also for your fan boys and Gaara, I over heard you saying you liked him but the fanboys I just killed for pleasure." He laughed at the last part.

"Why? Do you want me to become like Sasuke and be a heartless selfish bitch?" I asked.

"Well no I just wanted you to see what was coming...." He said with absolutly no emotion.

"Huh?"

"You see Sasuke is running out of motivations to kill me, and frankly I love it when he ignores everyone else just to kill me. And I did some research by following him and found out the reason why he is losing motivation is because he loves you." Itachi smiled.

**_Well isn't that a tad ironic Sasuke's love kills?_**

_Not a good time for jokes!_

**_Well I'm trying to make the last few seconds of our lives somewhat better!_**

"So what does that have to do with anything!"

"Why if I kill you he would go back to killing me of course." He took a peice of my hair and played with it.

"You want to kill me?" My eyes went big and I tried to pull away. He let go of my peice of hair and held my arms so I couldn't move.

"I can make your death painful or not painful. You choose." He said.

"How bout no death at all." I shouted.

"I'm sorry but your going to have to die."

"ITACHI!" A blue shark came crashing through the door. "Oh your still busy sorry!"

"No stay... Might as well make this a party..." Itachi said.

"You were always the insane one. And man why do you kill all the hot girls!" The shark asked.

"Well this one is different." Itachi smirked. "She is the only reason Sasuke isn't trying to kill me..."

"Shouldn't you be thanking her? Oh wait this is suicidal man I'm talking to..." He rolled his eyes.

"Enough Kisame!" Itachi shouted he turned to me and slid his hand up to my neck. He gave it a light squeeze first, then he he held my neck tight so that I couldn't breathe.

"P-p-please don't...." I begged. He just smirked and held even tighter.

"Saku- whoa...." I heard a voice from downstairs. "Sakura!" The person shouted I could hear them running up the stairs. My vision blurred and Itachi dropped me to the ground. I could barley make out some one standing at the door. "Itachi!" The person shouted. I fell unconsious.

* * *

_Sasuke'S POV:_

I ran into the house looking for Sakura. "Saku- whoa...." I saw the blood everywere it reminded me of when my clan was killed. By Itachi. Wait... Oh god Itachi! I ran up the stairs "Sakura!" I ran into a room with light coming from it. I saw Itachi holding Sakura up by her neck and his friend Kisame leaning on the bed post. Itachi noticed me and dropped Sakura to the ground. Was she.... dead? Anger coursed through me "Itachi!" I shouted.

"Ahh little brother. I see you havn't changed much, still that weak little boy who couldn't save his parents..." He teased. Ok screw anger I was pissed. My fists clutched together and it hurt so badly.

"Fight me." I said. "Fight me and it will prove whos weaker."

"I have no intentions of killing or fighting you today. You will to busy planning a grave for this girl. What's her name Sakura?" Itachi said. I looked at Sakura again. This was the first time in awhile I actually wanted to break down crying.

**_So the Uchiha does have emotions...._**

I inwardly smiled sadly.

**_You know she is alive. _**

My eyes widened. She's alive? How can she? She looks so dead and Kami knows what Itachi did to her.

"Well I guess if you have nothing else to say, Kisame lets go." He said. Kisame got up and walked to the window and jumped out. My eyes broke away from Sakura to see Itachi about to jump out the window. "Oh and by the way Uchiha's don't show emotions." He then jumped. What? I felt my face, sure enough there were tears there.

"Fuck!" I shouted.

* * *

**For those of you who thought I was going to make ita/saku well sorry if I confused you but I wasn't. Infact I think I'm doing the opposite... Though in next chapter I will make sure there is naru/hina, and maybe a little Kyuubi in it too.... Idk....**


	9. Peeping

**Disclaimer: FOR ALL YOU LAWYERS OUT THERE WANTING TO SUE PEOPLE FOR NOT HAVING DISCLAIMER SAY THEY DON'T OWN NARUTO WELL GUESS WHAT SUCKER I DON'T! NOW GO SUE SOME ONE ELSE! NO WAIT I TAKE THAT BACK. READ THE STORY FIRST!**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV: _

I looked down at her on the bloody floor. Her face was facing the ground and her short hair was covering the rest of her face. I sighed and picked her up. I'm guessing my team was waiting for me so I just jumped out the window and covered my chakra. A few minutes later I was almost to the gate.

"Sasuke?" Some asked. I turned around.

_Oh crap!_

"Sasuke? What are you doing with Sakura. Wait why is she unconsious?" Naruto asked.

"I need her." Was all I said.

"So does Kohona teme!" He shouted. I sighed once again. I knew this would be long.

"Look if you still love her, just get over it...."

"Hmm sounds like something you said to Sakura 4 years ago." Naruto said.

"I didn't need her then! And I didn't want her to get hurt. I don't want you to get hurt either! Don't you ass holes get it?" I shouted. Naruto was silent.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I didn't bring you guys with me to kill Itachi because I thought he would kill you guys first! So I found random people who I don't care about so if they die I won't care!"

"S-so you cared about us the whole time?" Naruto asked.

"Yes!"

"You were an icecube only because you cared?" Naruto started crying.

_Ok so Uchihas have emotions but they don't know how to handle others emotions dammit!_

Then Naruto stopped. "If you are trying to protect us they when are you bringing Sakura to the battle field?" He asked.

"Because Itachi tried killing her not to long ago! I'm trying to protet her from Itachi!"

"Oh well just to let you know, I love her as a sister now."

"So you moving on to the other girl that likes you?" I asked.

"Really who!" He asked totally eager.

"Hinata.... You havn't noticed."

"Nope!" Naruto was jumping up and down. "Well I'm going to go marry her!"

"You mean ask her out on a date?"

"Yea that too!" Naurto ran off. He let me get away that easy? I was taking Sakura away and he let me? Ok! I was atleast 100 feet from the gate so I started running again. Then ANBU guards stopped me.

"Uchiha Sasuke we have you surrounded (sp?)" One of then said on a microphone. Dammit Naruto! I did the only thing I could do. I ran like hell. With only a few cuts I managed to get out with only half the team following me. I took a sharp turn left and hide behind a tree. Now if only Sakura could some how wake up and cover her chakra I could maybe get away from them. Wait!

"Sakura's chakra is over here!" One shouted. They ran over and came to a complete stop.

"Oh hello!" Sakura said. Sakura was only half dress in a bra and shorts. I was really starting to regret the clothes I picked for her. The people, I asumed men, were just staring at her. "What I have a mission! Then I had to take a bath!" Sakura shouted. They all backed up and went towords the village. I sighed, thank god thats over with! I was tired of men looking a me in Sakura form without a shirt on.

**_So since we are Sakura you could I don't know undress yourself and peep at what she has to offer!_**

_No! Thats insanly wrong! Thats just wrong beyond extreme. Its not a bad idea though. No wait!_

**_Wow and I'm insane... Are you sure?_**

_I am not undressing myself! _

**_Well then I'm just going to have to come out then and do it for you._**

_Whoa no!_

Sasuke soon got this major headache and fell to his knees clutching his head. Then before he knew it he was trapped in side his mind

_Ok this is weird! Get me out of my mind!_

**_Nope I'm going peeping!_**

Sasuke began undressing himself and walked to a near river to check her out. "Mmm her boobs defintly got bigger. Look at that ass. The real Sasuke who was trapped in his mind was still.

_Whoa.... _Was all that he could say. While inner Sasuke was basically feeling himself he didn't notice someone in the background.

"Umm hello? I'm lost, I think."

**_CRAP!_**

"Hello?"

**_Here is your body back!_**

_No not now fix your mistake!_

**_No you can!_**

"Excuse me miss?" Sasuke was kicked out of his mind and swore. "Um are you alright?" Sasuke turned around and faced Sakura. "W-why do you look like me?" Sakura shouted.

"Ummm this is a..... dream... Dream! Ya and you will wake up and not remember this..." Sasuke quickly said.

"I usually don't dream I'm naked..... or I see doubles of me..." Sakura said. Sasuke just ran over and hit her in her presure point and she passed out, again.

**_Its funny to see how much damage is being inflicted on her by Uchihas._**

Sasuke transformed back into himself and he got dressed again and carried Sakura back to his teams camp.

"Took you long enough..." Shark boy said.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the people who leave comments! You are really giving me ideas! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU x100. I love you all so much!**

**Oh and I know I suck at spelling so you don't need to tell me that.....**


	10. Random

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I OWN AN IPOD THEN I LOST IT THEN I FOUND IT THEN I DROPPED IT DOWN THE TOLIET.... IN OTHER WORDS I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR AN IPOD (True story)

* * *

_Sakura's POV:_

"Were did you go? It took you two days to find her!" A man shouted.

"Don't fucking wake up Sakura!" Sasuke whispered.

"Aww the wittle Uchiwa cares!" The man cooed back.

"No I just don't want her waking up. What she did to Naruto a long time ago was bad enough."

"OH SAKURA!" Karin shouted. I opened my eyes. She dropped a bucket of cold water on me.

"Karin even though I hate your guts.... Run...." Sasuke said. Karin just laughed. I stood up and grabbed by her neck and sensed a waterfall near by. With rocks.... Lots and lots of rocks.... I walked over to the waterfall and Sasuke and his team followed.

"You crazy bitch put me down!" Karin was shouting.

"I warned you..." Sasuke sighed. I smirked and walked to the edge of the waterfall.

"You know, they call this the Abyss for a reason...." I said.

"YOU WOULDN'T!" Karin screamed.

"Do it! Do it!" Juugo and Suigetsu chanted in the background.

"Sasuke make her stop!" Karin begged.

"Sakura put her down now..." Sasuke sighed. I let go and she fell down in the waterfall.

"Eheh whoops!" I rubbed the back of my head.

"Not what I meant Sakura..." Sasuke said walking back to camp.

"Hey Juugo I wonder how long that waterfall goes!" Suigetsu said.

"I dunno lets listen for her screaming to end." Juugo said. Suigetsu and Juugo listened to her screaming for a minute until it stopped.

"Wow that a huge waterfall!" Suigetsu shouted.

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

"Sakura that was unnessisary." Sasuke said sharpening his sword with a rock.

"But she threw water at me!" I complained. Sasuke smirked and dissappeared. The reappeared infront of me pushing me to the ground. He leaned over me.

"But thats not how a soon to be Uchiha acts..."

"Not to be Uchiha you mean!" I shouted.

"To be Uchiha or not to be Uchiha... I'm directing this play and I say to be Uchiha." Sasuke teased.

"Oh great Shakespear (sp??)!" I said pushing him off me. He rolled over and looked at the sky for a minute then sighed. He promted himself up on his elbow.

"Do I need to buy you a ring? Strap you to a bed? Get married now just for you to listen."

"No because I still won't listen and why the hell would you strap me to a bed?" I asked.

"Well if your not going to corporate when I want kids then that may be your future."

"Your impossible!" I shouted and I stormed off.

"Dammit Sakura get back here!" Sasuke shot up and followed me.

"I'm not a dog!" I said.

"Well if you keep acting like this your going to get a collar!" Then a thunderstorm came. Great! "Sakura your going to get sick in the rain! Get back to camp!" I ignored him.

* * *

**LEMON.... Its pretty light... **(Skip to next chapter if you don't wanna read.)

* * *

"Dammit Sakura!" Sasuke started running after me. He caught up to me and threw me against a tree.

**I think he is a little pissed...**

_A little?_

**_Isn't he sexy though? Him in the rain...._**

"Sakura when I say something you better listen and do it!" Sasuke said just **_a little _**pissed. I continued to ignore him. "I swear to god if you don't say something I will force you to!" *cricket* *cricket* "SAKURA!" I sighed. Then.... _ZIP...._ I looked down.

"Sasuke don't!" I begged. He smirked.

"Now you talk. Well lets make you talk more..." He lifted me up and went to a hallow tree and threw my shirt on the ground.

"Sasuke please don't!" I begged more. Another _ZIP _was heard only this time it was my skirt. That went to the ground to. So I was in what Sasuke called underwear and a bra while he was fully dressed. I tried pushing him off but it was no use. I pounded on his cheast but still nothing. "Get off me!" I shouted.

"Well now your talking to much... I can fix that." He then kissed me.

**_OMG! If you keep this up we could get laid._**

_Trying not to!_

**_WHY!?!?!?!_**

_Because he is treating me like some sort of animal._

**_Well he is acting like an animal._**

**_Which brings us to the topic of Naruto. _**(Naruto- loving inner)

**_Oh go away Sasuke is about to screw us._**

**_Well I sence a chakra spike somewere near us. It could be him._**

**_Or Karin.... Pissed...._**

_Look I have bigger problems! _

"-ura? Sakura!" Sasuke was shouting.

"What!"

"Don't phase out on me when I'm trying to rape you."

"Oh thanks...." I said. I went back to pounding his cheast. Until he grabbed my arms and put them over my head. He held them there until he took of his shirt which had that purple string that I now hate. He used the string to tie my hands up.

"Better" He then went back to kissing... everything.... He got down to my breasts and tore my bra off.

"Thats my only bra bastered!" I shouted.

"Hn" I blinked.

"HN IS NOT AN ANSWER!"

"You and the old hag are so alike."

"Don't call her that!" I shouted.

"And what are you going to do about that?" He hands roamed down to my breats and sqeezed them. I gasped.

"Stop!" I shouted.

"Why you seem to be enjoying it." One hand slid down to my panties. "Your soaking down there. I think you like it." He smirked. I huffed and looked away. His smirk went away he slid his hand into the panties.

"Sasuke you do it and you die." I threatened.

"I thought this is what you always wanted. When we were younger?"

"I was young and foolish."

"Not much has changed huh?"

"Why you little-" He plunged two fingers in me and I moaned before I could finish any death threat. They were going fast and hard. "S-s-sasuke st-top." It sounded alot like a moan then a plead. He smirked. His hand came down and pulled off my panties. I felt something inside of me burst and I screamed at the feeling. Sasuke just smirked. He pulled his fingers out soon his fingers were replaced by his tounge.

_Ok if he keeps this up much longer I might give in!_

**_DO IT! DO IT! It not like your a virgin or anything._**

_Yea cause I'm not._

**_Lol I remember THAT night with Neji! Who knew he could be a bad boy?_**

_Alcohol apparently._

I was interupted my another climax I just hit. "Screamer huh?" Sasuke teased. I glared at him.

"Hn."

"Don't copy me."

"Hn?"

Sakura!"

"Hn!"

"Dammit!"

"HN!" He then pulled off his pants. Oh lucky me he isn't wearing boxers.

**_Second thought this is my dream come true!_**

He then postioned himself over me.

"Sasuke! Don't! I'm just kidding! I won't copy anymore!" I begged.

"To late." He smirked. "And stop worrying, I can handle virgins like you."

"Funny story..."

"Your not a virgin?"

"Nope!"

"Who?"

"Neji..." I muttered.

"Who!"

"Neji." I said.

"Him of all people!" Sasuke shouted.

"We were drunk!" I shouted.

"That doesn't make a difference _Sak-ur-a"_ The way he my name sent chills down my spine.

"Are you trying seduce me or be angry with me?"

"Hn"

"Hn!" I hn'd back. Wait. Shit! He then plunged into me but heaven forbid ever going slow or gentle. No if your a Uchiha you must be fast and hard. Damn Uchihas. My back, with a mind of its own, arched up so my abs were touching Sasuke's. Sasuke smirked. Damn Uchihas who smirk too.

"Looks like someones finally enjoying it.." He whispered in my ear.

"D-d-damn you." I got out though it was more of a moan I was trying to hold back. He then went deeper and hit my G-spot I moan, scream, whimpered, heck I did them all. Then I couldn't hold back moaning anymore. That familar sensation came back. "S-sasuke..." The sensation was getting greater. My hands were spazing in the rope causing my wrists to bleed. For some reason the feeling of blood traveling down my arm turned me on. Heck a naked Karin coud probably turn me on. Wait no! Eww! Soon I hit my climax though Sasuke didn't... of course not. A few minutes later he did. When he did he just collapsed next to me.

"Ehm hands?" I asked.

"Just use chakra on them." Why havn't I thought of that before? I did what he said and the rope desinagrated (sp?). Sasuke wrapped his arms around my waist and fell asleep. Though I stayed up a little longer to heal my arms.

"I love you Sakura." Sasuke said in his sleep. I froze. Say what?

**_Whoa Uchiha's do have emotions!_**

_I think that was proven when he was fucking me._

**_Well he could have done that just to get kids, and OMG you didn't use that tecnique that Tsunade taught you!_**

_Oh no.... I could get pregnant._

**_One happy Uchiha there...._**

I soon then fell asleep having many nightmares about getting pregnant.

* * *

**Idk how that lemon popped in my mind. One second I was listening to SITUATIONS BY Escape the fate. Then bam it hit me. New lesson learned. Never listen to that song when typing... Bad things happen.**


	11. Chased

**Disclaimer: EVEN THOUGH MY IPOD DIED I HAVE A CELL PHONE AND I KEEP THAT AT A 5 FOOT RADIUS FROM ANY SOURCE OF WATER. ALSO I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.... I LOVE LAWYERS..... **

* * *

It was a disturbing dream, well all three of them were. In all dreams I was pregnant. Is this suppose to tell me something? Then I woke up and for some reason felt warm. When your naked arn't you suppose to feel cold. Then I realized I was dressed and the Uchiha was no were to be found.

_That son of a bitch leaves me out in the middle of no were after he rapes me! And he still expects kids!!!_

**_I would do a test later to make sure we are pregnant!_**

_Well I don't want to be pregnant. Tsunade would kill me!_

**_Heck like we will ever see her again._**

_What do you mean?_

**_After Sasuke kills his brother do you think he is going to hop his way to Kohona and marry you? Last time I checked Sasuke killed that snake freak and the Sound village needs a new leader. So do you think Sasuke is going to go back to Kohona and probably go to jail for a extremly long time or be the leader of the sound village?_**

_.... Omg....._

**_Told ya._**

I decided to some how find my way back to camp.

_Or I can go home!_

_**If you do I will take over your body and make you go back to Sasuke and I will make sure you are pregnant!**_

_Or not...._

I got outside the tree and it was a nice spring day. I ran to were I could sence the waterfall, but on the way there I found a meadow. I thought it was extremly pretty so I decided to stay awhile.

"Sakura?" A man asked. I turned around.

"Oh hey Naruto!" I said.

"I listen to what Sasuke said!" Naruto smiled.

"What did he say?"

"To date Hinata!"

"Oh really congradulations!"

"Yep and Hinata is pregnant..."

"What the- it was your first date for crying out loud!"

"Well atleast I had a date unlike you and Sasuke.... Geez."

"You saw us!"

"No I heard you..."

"Oh...." I blushed.

"**But its not to late to get you pregnant.**" Naruto said. I backed up. Dammit Kyuubi.

"Go away Kyuubi!" I shouted

"**Fiesty I like it. I don't know how Naruto can like all the shy girls, I want a mate willing to fight not faint at the sight of there love!**"

"Well it makes Naruto happy! And I might be already pregnant!" I said.

"**In that case I would just have to kill the baby.**" The kyuubi walked towords me and stroked my cheek. "**Plus I don't think Sasuke deserves you.**"

"What about Hinata? You just going to leave her?" I asked.

"**I could kill her and make it seem like she died of baby problems...**"

"You wouldn't! Just give Hinata a chance she could suprise you."

"**I already picked my mate and I want you. Nothing is going to change my mind.**" Well in that case.... RUN! I ran like a mad man till I could sence familar chakra, I ran towords it only to find it was a pissed of bleeding Karin. She chased after me along with the Kyuubi. Wow this is fun! Then I sensed Sasuke's chakra. I ran towords that.

"Hello?" Sasuke said.

"No time for talking! Gotta hide."

"You find Karin?" He chuckled.

"And the Kyuubi..." I said rummaging through leaves. He froze. He stood up and grabbed me and threw me over his shoulder. "What are you doing now."

"Getting you the hell away from that thing." Sasuke said.

"You know, I'm getting pretty use to this postion." I said. We then ran by Suigetsu and Juugo.

"What are you guys running from?" Juugo asked.

"Well I'm getting Sakura away from Karin and the Kyuubi." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like fun!" Suigetsu said.

"See this is never why I want to get married. Boys always go for the taken girls." Juugo said.

"Your lucky if you can get a girl!" Suigetsu laughed.

"Shut it shark boy! You scare off all the ladies anyways."

"Stop it you two..." Sasuke said. "And Sakura you know that skirt is pretty mini."

"Well I didn't dress myself or pick the clothes, _Sasuke_!" I shouted. Juugo and Suigetsu looked at eachother.

"You guys had some fun last night?" Suigetsu asked.

"Some of us did and some of us didn't!" I shouted.

"Sounds like someone got rapped." Juugo said. Juugo and Suigetsu both looked at Sasuke.

"Hn."

* * *

**Sorry I kind of rushed this one. I have a stupid family reunion to go to..... **


	12. Realizing

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWNIE NARUTO! K? IF I DID BOY WOULD IT BE DIFFERENT.**

* * *

"Sasuke can you put me down for a minute?" I asked.

"Why? I can sense the Kyuubi right behind us!" Sasuke hissed.

"Well first you might need to let Karin catch up a bit and I can handle the Kyuubi." I said. He dropped me on the ground and I waited for the Kyuubi.

"**Finally I catch up to you.**" The Kyuubi said.

"Yes and you get a reward for that." I said walking up to him. I got really close, well close enough to feel that erection of his.... "How could I ever turn you down? I mean I have been with Sasuke for how long now?" I said. Sasuke looked like he was about to kill something while the other two boys backed up far away from the POed Uchiha. I massaged Naruto's abs, while the Kyuubi growled. "I realized what I want... Thats you." I whispered in his ear.

**_Wow that erections getting kind of big...._**

**_Your gunna get laid if you keep that up..._**

_Ha!_

The Kyuubi grabbed the back of my head and pushed it to his lips. I didn't regect the kiss, I went along with it. In the corner of my eye I could see Kyuubi flicking off Sasuke. The kiss got deeper then I pulled away. "Lets go some were more.... private..." I whispered the last part in his ear.

**_Yep were gettin laid._**

The Kyuubi picked me up and ran somewere... I couldn't really make it out. Oh wait.... Perfect.

"Sakura you are so dead!" Karin shouted. The Kyuubi stopped. "Put her down!" She shouted.

"**I'm protecting my mate.**"

_Ok can they speed up the conversation I really have to puke._

**_OMG! YOU ARE PREGNANT! YAY!_**

_When I get down I will check._

"Well arn't you a whore Sakura? Having sex with two guys."

"Yep! Not including him." I pointed at the fox.

"**What!**"

"You see Neji and I got a little drunk one night."

"**Sakura, after I'm through killing Karin I will punish you.**"

"Oh yea punish me I'm such a bad girl..." I muttered.

_Ok go alittle faster!!!! Dammit!!!_

Kyuubi dropped me and I ran somewere deep in the forest.

_Ahhh ok I'm better._

**_And your lost!_**

_Oh well. Now for that check._

I did a quick scan over myself expecting nothing. He fucked me on the wrong date sucker. The one week were nothing happens to me! Then I found something. "What..." I rechecked.

_How the hell am I pregnant? Its my one week off before I go through that damn process again!_

**_Well I was going to tell you that he used a jutsu to make your 'machinary' on the week he wants... Which apperently this week he wants you ready! _**

_And you didn't tell me!!_

**_Well I wanted to have his child duh..._**

_I'm having it here!_

**_So am I! I just don't get to go through all the lucky pain you get to go through!_**

New goal! Find Sasuke and rip him to shreads. I walked around till I found Juugo's chakra. I ran towords it and found them in a group looking for me.

"Were the hell is Kyuubi?" Suigetsu asked.

"Karin."

"Mfmmmphmmmmm!" Suigetsu and Juugo were holding back from laughing. Sasuke just smirked.

"Oh by the way!" I walked over to Sasuke and aplied alittle, well alot of chakra to my hand and punched him straight in the balls.

"I was wondering when you were going to figure it out..." Sasuke laughed/ grunted.

"What?" Suigetsu and Juugo both asked.

"Sasuke decided he wanted a kid so he messed with my schedule."

"Again what?" Suigetsu asked.

"He made it so I would get pregnant."

"So you two did have sex!" Juugo shouted.

"More like he raped me for kids!" I muttered.

"Man Sasuke your like a fucking god to me!" Suigetsu said.

"So your pregnant?" Sasuke asked fully recovered. I glared. "You are?"

"What do you think?"

"She is." Juugo chuckled.

"I want her to say it though." Sasuke said.

"You can't make me!" I said. Sasuke's hand turned dark blue.

"You want twins?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes I'm pregnant! God!" I shouted. He came over and patted my head.

"Good dog." Sasuke smiled. I bit his arm.

"Dogs bite." I said.

"Oh yea your getting twins." Sasuke said his hand glowed blue again. I backed up.

"S-sasuke don't! Please don't!" I begged. He cornered me into a tree.

"Why not?" He asked. His hands only an inch from my stomach. I grabbed his hand and pulled it away then kissed him.

**_Maybe you are a whore... Your kissing alot of boys...._**

_Screw you!_

_**You already screwed Sasuke over.**_

His hand went back to normal and he held my face and went deeper. "Hey Juugo wanna go spar...?" Suigetsu acted out.

"Of course. Buddy. Pal. Lets go...!" Juugo acted. So they ran off and I was pinned to a tree making out with Sasuke. Intresting day.

"SAKURA!" (Guess who!)


	13. Its a!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto for the 13th time!**

* * *

_Sasuke's POV:_

"SAKURA!" Was all that could be heard at the moment. Could we ever have a peacful moment anymore? Karin stormed over to Sakura and shouted in her face.

"Karin what did you do to the Kyuubi?" Sakura asked.

"I beat him up you bitch for throwing me off the waterfall-"

"You inflicted damage on the Kyuubi?" Juugo asked.

"Yes! It was easy and the Abyss was not- I sense chakra. Three people. Seem like Kohona fools."

"Excuse me!" Sakura shouted. God I can not get a peacful night can I? A few minutes later...

"Sakura is that you? We are here to rescue you!" A man in a green jumpsuit said. I groaned Lee? Him!?

"Finally! We searched the whole fucking forest nine times!" Kiba panted.

"Kiba shut up and lets just finish the mission." Neji said.

**_Hey wasn't Neji the first person inside of Sakura?_**

_Yea..._

**_I say we beat him to a bloody pulp!_**

I was about to until Kiba interupted me.

"Wait I sense 4 males on your team and 2 girls. I only see 3 males and 2 girls...." Kiba said. I looked at Sakura. Her eyes were big.

"Yes!" I shouted.

"Oh shut it Uchiha!" Sakura said.

"Am I missing something?" Karin asked. Juug and Suigetsu were laughing so hard they were on the ground.

"Who else did you kidnap?" Neji asked.

"I didn't kidnap anyone else..." I said.

"Well why do I sense 4 males?" Kiba asked.

"Because I created that one...." I smirked. Sakura crossed her arms mubbling something about me. Neji, Kiba, and Lee's mouth were wide open.

"You have tainted my beautiful flower first!" Lee cried.

"Well no I beat him to that." Neji said.

"But I got the kid." I teased. Neji copied Sakura and also mubbled shit about me.

"Man thats just..... wrong...." Kiba said. "She is only like 18!"

"So its legal to fuck her..." I said. Kiba had a disgusted look on his face.

"Well it was a great reunion now hand over Sakura." Neji said.

"I rather not. She has my kid right now and I know you guys are going to try and kill it." I said. I stood infront of Sakura. "Juugo, Suigetsu hold them off. I'll get Sakura somewereelse." They both nodded and stood up.

"Finally some excitement!" Suigetsu said. He pulled out his huge sword.

"Karin I want you to stay here and report back to me in 5 minutes." I said. Karin smiled and nodded. Scary. I picked Sakura up only I didn't throw her over my shoulder. That would hurt the baby. I ran atleast 5 miles from the area and stopped at another hotel.

"Can I help you?" The lady at the counter asked specficly(sp??) me.

"Yea I need one room." I said.

"No way! I am not sleeping with you!" Sakurasaid. I covered her mouth with my hand.

"Wives you gotta love them!" I smiled. Then women gave us a key with a note slipped into it. Her phone number.. Sakura bit down on my hand. "Dammit!" I shouted. I brought upstairs to the room and placed Sakura on the bed. She just glared at me.

"So what are we going to name _him_?" I teased. She just ignored me and went under the covers. "Sakura don't ignore me." I warned her. "I can make sure Kiba senses 5 boys."

"That threat is getting old!" Sakura shouted. I sighed.

"Can you just pretend to love me?" I asked. "Oh wait I know you still love me."

"No I do not!" Sakura blushed.

"Do to!"

"Do not!"

"Do to!"

"Do no-" Sakura got up and ran to the bathroom. After she was done puking she came back out. "God I hate you."

"Yet thats why you love me.." I said laying back on the bed. She fussed and laid down again. I wrapped my arms around her stomach and massaged it. "So when do you want to become a Uchiha?"

"Never."

"Well your going to have to sometime. The kid is a Uchiha." I stated. She just huffed a bit. "Why do you have to be so difficult?" I asked.

"Because you don't love me. You just want babies off of me. Everyone does." Sakura sighed.

"I fucking love you! Do you think I would have gotten you pregnant because I didn't love you? I have fucked millions of girls but never have I actually cummedinside of them!" I shouted at her. She started to cry. Dammit! "Whats wrong?" I whispered in her ear. I was trying to be calm with her.

"You don't have to love someone to get them pregnant. The same thing happened to my mom. She got drunk and had me. I was accidental!" She cried.

"How? Your parents seem pretty inlove to me."

"Well my mom is my step mom!"

"Then whos your real mom?"

"Tsunade."

_DAMMIT!!!!!_

**_Prepare to have your balls cut off!_**

_Why do I always fuck the girls with insane mothers?_

**_I dunno but its pretty funny. Know that you got her pregnant and the Kohona freaks are going to tell her.... You screwed man!_**

_No!!!!!!_

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Yea."

"I guess I do love you." I flipped her over so she was forced to look at me.

"Well I know I love you." I said sternly. She began to cry again. What did I do?!?!

"I'm sorry I doubted you..." She hugged me. I like emotions!

"So are you ready to become a Uchiha?"

"Yes..."

"Well one warning. What I will give you isn't a ring. Its a little more permanent... But when I give it to you, you have to be calm and you can't go back to Kohona." I warned her.

"Fine.." She fussed. I then summond snakes. Five althoughter. Four of them held her arms and legs down and one was going to do the work. "S-Sasuke what are y-you doing?" She asked.

"Shhh. Just relax..." I stroked her hair. The snake went to her stomach and bit her. I put my finger in her mouth for her to bit down on something. Yea big mistake because DAMN that hurt. Then the snake detached itself. She released my finger and I craddled it.

"What did you do?" She shouted.

"Gave you a mark." I pulled up her shirt and pointed at a spot below her navel. She screamed.

"You gave me the curse mark!!"

"Well not really, its more of a tatto if anything. It won't give you huge chakra spikes small ones at most." I reasured her. "Plus the kid gets on too!" I grabbed my neck.

"My baby is going to be power hungry!" She screamed. I was now fearing for my life. A Uchiha was actually afraid of a girl. She sighed and let go. "Your raising it." Well thats a huge relief. I'm not going to die tonight. I turned off the lights and fell asleep. Finally it was peacful!

"What a pathetic fool." My eyes shot open. I know that voice.

* * *

**I think its pretty obivious who it is.... Anyways... For two seconds I actually thought of giving Sakura twins then I though it would sound to much like another story I wrote. If you want to read a story were she has twins read PREGNANT. **


	14. Captured

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR A LIFE IF THAT ALREADY ISN'T CLEAR.**

* * *

_"What a pathetic fool." I shot up. I knew that voice._

"Itachi!" I shouted. Sakura just stirred in her sleep. Heavy sleeper....

"Yes little brother?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well I was here to spy on you but then I saw you giving Sakura that mark and what a fool you are." He shook his head.

"How!"

"Well you see now it will be way easier to track her down and kill her. So easy I could do it with my eyes closed." Itachi said.

_But I just gave her the mark! I didn't give her fucking power too! Anyone who gets bit by a summoned snake gets that mark just depends how much posion gets in your system! I told the snake not to give her any!_

**_That snake must of liked her...._**

_Aww dammit it gave her poison didn't it?_

**_Well not enough to kill the baby!_**

_Kill the baby... WHAT!_

**_Well poison usually kills someone smarty. You were just strong and survived it._**

_Dammit...._

"So I accidently gave her power..." I mumbled.

"Yes and now I need her." Itachi said. Then my world went black. What the hell!

* * *

_Sakura's POV:_

I didn't feel so good all of the sudden, and this time it was a different feeling then the normal barf your guts out feeling. My head started to sweat, everything on me was hot and sweaty. I rolled over and felt something cold. What ever the cold was it flinched. It was enough to wake me up. I openned my eyes and saw black. Am I dead? I would have never guessed death smelled so good.

**_Your smelling a human asshole._**

_What? Sasuke doesn't smell this good! _

I looked up and saw long black hair. Ok this is definantly not Sasuke! I rolled over to look at were ever I was. It seemed like a dungeon since it was poorly lit and everything was stone or rock. I looked over and saw a wooden door and on the door was an Akatsuki coat. Wait what? Who do I know that has long black hair and is part of Akatsuki?

**_Itachi ring a bell?_**

Why the hell would I be with him. Much less sleeping with him? The man rolled over and snuggled against me. Is he awake? Well if it was Itachi I don't want to kick him in the balls. Instead I went to plan B bite his arm. I bite his arm really hard but his grip only got tighter. Ok.... A mad killer is snuggling on me. Nothing to new!

**_Wouldn't that mean your sleeping with your brother in law?_**

_I never married Sasuke._

**_I think that mark was his way of saying 'I do'._**

Well isn't that bastard clever? Great now I'm being snuggled by a cold hearted killer who so happens to be my brother in law. I love family get togethers! Now to find a way out of here. I jumped out of and walked to the door.

_Whoa I got this far and he didn't catch me!_

I openned the door and walked out, then...

"Oof!" I said as I was bumped back. Of course there was Itachi leaning against the door just waiting for me to try and escape. Wait then who the hell was on the bed. I did double takes on Itachi and Itachi. The Itachi standing in the door way just threw a kunai at the sleeping one and it disappeared.

**_You have made out with a clone and slept with a clone. Well you seem to be popular in the clone world!_**

"What the hell am I doing here!" I shouted.

"Well I knew it would be torcher for Sasuke to lose you. And since we are related now why not have a family get together?" Itachi said smirking.

"Killing your sister in law isn't a famliy get together." I said.

"Yes because Sasuke will come." His smirk got bigger. Damn you fucking Uchihas!

**_You are a Uchiha honey._**

_Aww shit._

"Well yes but then Sasuke will kill you." I said. His smirk was replaced by a frown. He looked at me and threw me against the hallway wall.

"Why the hell do you think I'm going to kill you?" He asked. "Because I enjoy killing random people!"

"Seems like it some days..." I muttered. Itachi activated his mangekyou. Ok I know this don't look in his eyes!

"You know about the mangekyou don't you?" He asked. He lifted my head up. There was a pause. "Oh by the way congrats on the baby. More for me to kill!" My eyes flung open. Before I could realize my mistake I was trapped. He took me to a dark place. There were buliding but the were nothint more than ruins. I was alone. I hated being alone I hated the dark I hated being cold. I looked at the colds but only saw a pair of eyes look back down at me. Ok do not look up. I walked around a bit then stumbled into a graveyard. It was huge. I walked into it reading the names.... Oh my god there my friends! The last grave was the small and had a picture on it. A baby. It read the grave.

_Uchiha Kyo_

_Born: December 12_

_Died: December 13_

_In memories of Kyo who was killed by his father._

A tear slid down my face. It was my baby who was dead. Sasuke killed him. But why? I looked around in the same location for another grave. Found it.

_Uchiha Sakura_

_Born: March 28_

_Died: December 12_

_In memories o-_

The rest was scratched out but I had all the information I needed. I must have died during child labor and Sasuke got mad...

"Snap out of it! Its only a fantasy world Itachi created!" Someone said behind me. I turned around. It was me....

"Who are you?"

"Me? I'm your inner and since your trapped in your mind you can see me!" She smiled.

"Oh... Ok..."

"Now fight back! This will never happen to you! Itachi wants to make you believe its real!"

"How do I do that?"

"Imagine something happier!" I did. I imagined that the sky was blue, just as an experiment. It did.

"Wow." I smirked. Haha I can defeat the mangekyou! I imagined the grass was green. The grass turned green. Ok now time to work magic on dead people. I imagined everyone alive. Poof they all did! Only I felt weight on my arms. I looked down.

"Its my baby!" I cried. Then a dark figure came behind me.

"So you are one of the many people who can alter the mangekyou. But you can't get out of it. I am the only one who can release you." Itachi said.

"Umm inner now what do I do?" She whispered stuff into my ear. Ok! I first imagined that he had lavender hair with pink eyes and was wearing Karin loads of makeup. He was unfased. Inner whispered more stuff. Ok... I imagined that he was a girl. Itachi had a disgusted look on his face. Then an idea popped up in my head. Soon he was making out with Kisame. (lol) After 5 minutes of torcher he still wouldn't break. Then I thought of the one thing every man hates. I first made one. Itachi screamed. Then I made a million. He was hypervenilating. I soon was returned to my body and I openned my eyes and smirked while the cold hearted killer was holding himself in a corner continuing his heavy breathing.

**_I don't think that affects just men because ewwww!!!!!!! That was wrong women! My eyes are burning!_**

No man could survive that or women apparently.

"Don't ever show me that again!" Itachi shouted. I smirked I knew I won but more importantly I defeated the mangekyou.

* * *

**Don't worry next chapter I will tell you what Sakura thought up! Though it will be rated RRRRR++. If you have virgin eyes I recommend not reading it... Or just don't want to go blind.... **


	15. Meetings

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! Not even Naruto! If I did my torcher idea would so be in there.**

* * *

"Itachi what happened to you?" Kisame asked. Itachi said his head in his hand and pointed at me.

"She happened." He said.

"What the hell can a girl with pink hair do to you?" Kisame asked.

"Break the mangekyou...."

"Oh really! Congratz pinky! You did what everyone in this place was trying to do!" He said. He also shook my hand. "How did you do it?"

"No! No! No! Don't please I beg you! NO!" **ITACHI** begged. Kisame looked at me.

"What the hell did you show him jeez." Kisame scooted away from the panicked Itachi. I whispered it in his ear. "Oh my sweet mother of pearls. You heartless bastard! That is what no man should ever have to see!" Kisame stomped off. While Itachi was still holding himself in a corner.

_I like today!_

**_Kisame is right you cold heartless bastard! God my eyes still hurt!_**

I got up and walked around a place abit. Specificly looking for a way out....

"Hey, yeah." Someone said behind me. I turned around.

"Ino? Why are you working for the Akatsuki?" I asked.

"My name isn't Ino.... Wait is Ino a girl who looks a lot like me?" The unisex person asked.

"Yea she is my best friend!" I said.

"I look like a girl..." It muttered.

"Whats your name and are you a girl or boy?" I asked.

"My name is Deidara, yeah. I'm a boy not a fucking girl!" **HE** shouted.

"Ok ok! No need to get your panties in a bunch!" I said.

"I wear fucking boxers!" He shouted again.

"DEI DEI!" Someone with a orange mask came running down the halls. "Oh Dei dei has a pretty lady woth him! May Tobi meet her?"

"Yes Tobi you can meet her, yeah." Deidara sighed.

"Yay! This is Tobi!" He pointed to himself. "Tobi likes pretty ladies like you!" He said. Awww!

"Well pretty ladies like me, give kisses to nice boys like you." I kissed his mask.

"You a nice pretty lady!" Tobi said. With that Tobi ran off.

"Dei dei?" I laughed. Dei Dei just swore and walked away. They didn't care that I was trying to run away? I walked around the place for what seemed like hours.

_I see why they didn't care, this place is a maze!_

**_Well it is the Akatsuki... It once took a squad four months to find the center of the base._**

Then I saw it! The most presious thing in the world! Light! I walked towords it and then it went into a room. DAMMIT!!! Then in the middle of the room was a symbol and a guy holding a huge knife. The he said a few words and then stuck the knife through his heart.

_Damn that man is insane!_

**_I'd say! Well that takes down one Akatsuki member.... _**

Then the man got back up and pulled the knife out of him.

"What the HELL!" I shouted. The man turned around. He had white hair and purple eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?!" He shouted.

"Um finding a way out." I said.

"What are you another one of those fucking prisoners they let walk around the god damned place?" He asked.

"Yes and you swear alot.... Also WHY THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU STICK A KNIFE THROUGH YOURSELF!" I screamed.

"I was fucking praying to my fucking god!" He said.

"Most people die! DIE!"

"Well I'm not like most fucking bastards! I'm fucking immortal!"

"Ok... Whats your name?"

"Hidan."

"Ok.... do you know the way out?"

"No one really fucking does we just break through the fucking walls in the meeting room."

"Were is that?"

"Some were fucking north of here." Well now time to go north. I walked north and took a ton of hallways and finally found a room. Only inside it was full of people.

"Ah Sakura take a seat." Someone said in the shadows. Hidan was sitting down already.

"How the hell did you beat me?" I asked.

"Teleportation. Walking is for fucking loser."

"Sakura please take a seat." The shadow person said. I did as he said and sat down next to Tobi. "Now we have understood that you are one of the prisoners here and that you have also defeated the mangekyou." He came out of the shadows. Whoa he has a lot of peircings.... Some people were shocked others just laughed. "How did you do it?"

"If you would like to save your ears and not go through the torcher I recommened leaving.." Kisame warned. "Though _Dei Dei _might like this one." Deidara glared at him. **BOOM!** Kisame was shot through another wall that lead into the kitchen. "Hey we are having chili!"

"Anyways please tell us." The weird peircing dude asked.

"Well as you know the mangekyou involves going into a person's mind and trapping them there. Well Itachi can create an image to torcher you with. Now what most people forget is that they can control their mind, so in other words they can replace the scene and make something better. Well I tried that first but it did not free me of my mind. So then I came up with torcherous ideas but none of them really had an effect on them until I tried the last why he is holding himself in a corner screaming random crap." I explained.

"What the hell did you show him?" Hidan asked.

"Something no man or women should ever have to see... A-" Itachi came bursting through the door.

"NO! NO! DON'T SAY THOSE FOUL WORDS! DON'T REMIND ME!" He screamed. The peircing dude just knocked him out.

"As you were saying?"

"I imagined a million naked Karins."

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Someone shouted.

"THE NERVE OF SOME PEOPLE!" Someone else shouted. Three people were in the corner puking. The peirced dude was the only one to break down laughing. Except Kisame, he just sat there. I already told him this so he was use to it.

"Well since we all have a mental picture burned into our minds meeting is over." Peirced dude said.

"By the way what is your name?" I asked.

"Pein." With that he disappeared into a wall. Random....

* * *

**So how many people were excepting that huh? I hate Karin and while writting this I had a few laugh attacks. I was actually laughing while writting. ITS REALLY HARD. Then I was called mental by my family but oh well.... Nothing new....**


	16. Mind jumping

**Disclaimer: I REALLY HONESTLY DO NOT OWN NARUTO! EVEN ASK MY LAWYER WHEN I HIRE ONE....**

* * *

_4 MONTHS LATER: _(I really just don't feel like going day by day by day....)

Well by now it was obvious. I was a pregnant women captured by Akatsuki. My stomach had a decent bump on it and I really just want the damn thing out of me. Itachi got over the whole Karin thing and now doesn't use his mangekyou on me anymore. Instead he uses different means of torcher. Tieing me to a chair in a dark room and playing Britney Spears. I swear if I have to listen to 'Opps I did it again' one more time! 'Toxic' is really starting to get on my nerves to. When I get out of this hell hole I'm going to the U.S. and killing that bitch! (Sorry all you fans out there...(Not really...)) Itachi walked into my room.

"You know Sasuke has been looking for you for awhile now..." He said rubbing my swollen belly. I tossed and turned but being chained to a bed makes that kind of hard. "It would be a disapointment if he came after the baby was born..."

"Stop touching my stomach!" I shouted. He grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him.

"You don't tell me what to do! I might as well kill you but I want Sasuke to see it too." He then used his free hand to grab his kunai.

"P-please don't!" I begged this time.

"Britney Spears is getting old isn't it? Don't worry I moved on to more painful torchers." He dragged the kunai down my stomach but then it flung across the room. "What the?" He got another kunai but that one also flung across the room. "What the hell..." He muttered to himself. He then pulled up my shirt which revealed my mark.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"I think this isn't any normal curse mark..." Itachi muttered.

"Most arn't!"

"No this one is protecting you I think. I can't hurt you physically but mentally I still can."

"And how are you going to do that? I can just defeat your mangekyou." I reminded him.

"Doesn't mean I can't still kill your baby." I gasped. My wrists pulled against the chains trying to break loose. "All I have to do is enter your mind breifly then find your baby's mind within you. Then before you know it. Bye bye baby." He smirked.

"No! Don't! Please don't..." I cried.

"Nah I like that idea. Instead of killing you I can just kill the baby and Sasuke will ignore you and go after me again."

_Ok now what!?!_

**_Umm IDK! Time for me to go on another vacation! Good luck and don't let the baby get killed!_**

_Please stay for once in my life in need you!_

**_Oh thanks.... I feel special...._**

Itachi once again activated his mangekyou and I closed my eyes looking away.

"Come on Sakura.... Look in my eyes." Itachi said touching parts of me that made me gasp. "Sasori!" He shouted.

"Yes Itachi...." A man asked. I opened my eyes to see Sasori.

"WHAT THE HELL! DIDN'T I KILL YOU!" I screamed. Sasori stood there with his normal bored look.

"Puppets don't die that easily. Anyways what do you want?" Sasori asked.

"Control her and make her look into my eyes."

"Kay...." Suddenly blue strings were coming from his fingers and slowly come towords me. When one touched me it broke and disappeared. "What the...?"

"Hmmm so it won't let you do that either." Itachi said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sasori asked still looking at were the string was. Itachi then lifted up my shirt again and showed him the mark.

"This mark protects her from physical damage but she can still be affected my mental damage." Itachi explained.

"Ahh then let me try something else." Sasori then closed his eyes and put his fingers on his head and consentrated. The when he opened them again my body moved on its own. My head was moving towords Itachi.

"Thats better." Itachi said. Soon my eyes met with Itachi's and I blacked out. I was soon back in my mind.

"Hey Sakura get up! You can still save the baby!" Someone shouted. I opened my eyes to seemy inner standing there.

"How?"

"Through that door. It leads to your baby's mind." Ok creepy.... I got up and walked to the door.

"You have to come with me though!" I said to her.

"I can't! Thats your babies mind. I'm only part of your mind. If I go in there I will disappear." She said.

"Great...." I muttered then I walked through the door. I got into a weird scene, it was basically the inside of my belly. I looked around and heard a giggling noise. I ran towords it. I gasped. Itachi was holding my baby.

"Put him down! Please hurt me not him!" I begged. He looked at me then at the happy baby. Then he smirked. He then took one of his sharp long nails and pressed it down against the baby's belly. The baby started to cry and scream. For some reason my belly started to hurt.

"Oh so what I do to the baby, the baby will attack back only in your stomach. Instresting." Itachi said. I ran towords him only to see him disappear. "If you want your baby back you have to go faster." I ran around trying to get my baby only Itachi was ten times faster. The baby soon screamed louder and the pain in my stomach got worse. I soon fell on my knees. "Not so strong now huh?" Itachi smirked.

_What now? Hes faster than me! There is no way I can catch up to him! _The pain shot through me again. _I probably can't change anything in the baby's mind, only he can. Wait the baby controls his mind! _I stood up and started to hum to relax the baby. Soon the screaming stoped and the scene went from dark to a lighter place.

_Ok now how do I get the baby to think of something torcherous?_

"Bitch!" I shouted and soon it was dark and naked Karin's came out. Itachi just smirked.

"I'm use to that now..."

_Dammit... What else? Oh boy...._

"Youthful!" I shouted again.

"Huh?" Itachi was confused.

"Lee!"

"Gai!"

"Lee!"

"Gai!" They both ran into Itachi.

"My thats not very youthful clothing!" Gai said.

"No not at all. But the baby is very youthful!" Lee agreed. Soon Gai and Lee forced Itachi into a green jumpsuit.

"Now thats youthful!" Gai cried.

"Youthful hug!" Lee cried too. They all hugged except for Itachi who was twitching like a mad man. The baby laughed again and soon Itachi had a bowl hair cut.

"OH MY GOD!" Itachi screamed. There was suddenly a whiplash and I was out of both the baby's and my mind. Itachi came over to me. "If you ever torcher me like that ever again!" He was holding me up by my throat. Ok why won't there mark work....?

"He's over here!" Someone shouted in the hall way. Then the door flew open to reveal- Some body in the next chapter!

* * *

**Soooo that was the most random torcher scene I could come up with after watching Saw movies.... I learned nothing about torcher didn't I....**


	17. Found

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO..... BLAH BLAH BLAH..... DO NOT WILL NOT OWN IT EITHER.... BLAH FRICKEN BLAH**

* * *

The door openned to reveal Deidara....

"Itachi we are under attack." He said sternly.

"By?" Itachi asked never letting go of my neck.

"Both Kohona and Sound freaks. They want there blossom back." Deidara said with a smirk. I was literally about to cry. No not sad tears. Happy tears. They finally found me!

"Well I'll be out soon." Itachi sighed. Deidara nodded and left the room. Itachi looked back at me. He then grabbed a rope behind him and tied my hands together.

"What the hell! Let me go!" I shouted. Itachi ignored me and walked out the door.

"Follow." Hell like I'm following him. He walked back in and choked me again. "I said follow." He threatened. This time for the sake of my lungs I followed. He went through a openning in the wall and we were outside in a battle field. There was a huge group of ninjas hiding in trees and another small group fighting the guards. "I want you to attack the sound." He whispered in my ear.

"Hell no I am not doing anything for you!" I shouted.

"Sakura.... You know I could just call Deidara over and he could just blow the entire battle field up." Itachi warned.

"Then do it! I'm not killing people!"

"Your impossible." He said. A man came running over. A sound man. He was running at me with a huge sword. Itachi just stopped him by throwing a posion dart at him.

"Why the hell are they trying to kill me?" I asked.

"I'm guessing Kabuto took over sound for awhile and sent a party out to kill you so that Sasuke would return back to them." Itachi shrugged.

"I thought Sasuke summonded them!"

"No Sasuke is somewere out there. I know he is." My eyes lit up. Still hope!

"Itachi we just lost two guards from Kohona nins." Sasori said. Itachi just stood there.

"Send in Deidara and Hidan. Tell Deidara to use bombs on Hidan." He said.

_Wait isn't Pein the leader of Akatsuki?_

Sasori nodded and walked away.

"Isn't Pein the leader of Akatsuki?" I asked.

"Yes but I'm leader on fighting plans." He said. Two men ran us again. Then they both stopped.

"Naruto.... I found Sakura... West of base on cliff." One man reported in a ear phone. Cliff what cliff? I turned around.

**_Oh wow you would think you would notice that...._**

_Yea.... What the hell is that? _

**_Hell I think...._**

"Hag!" Another man shouted. They brought Sai.... Of course they brought him! My death couldn't be complete without him!

"Sai...." I muttered. He ran up and Itachi let him through.

"Oh hag we missed you so much!" He hugged me. Was a gay man hugging me?

"How? I thought you would miss me the least." I asked.

"When you left I realized I love you." He said. He hugged me harder.

"Sai stomach!" I choked. He pulled back confused.

"What- Oh." Sai said. He looked at the ground. "I see, you betrayed us! You hooked up with Itachi! After everything we have done for you!" Sai shouted.

"Sai no! Its not his kid! Didn't Kiba, Neji, or Lee tell you?" I asked.

"No because Kiba and Neji are dead and Lee comitted suicide saying your name over and over again." Sai said holding back the tears.

"They died? How?"

"I don't know I found them dead on the ground in the forest!"

"Suigetsu and Juugo..." I muttered.

"What? Arn't those men part of Sasu- Its Sasuke's baby isn't it?" He asked in a man voice.

"Yes, yes it is." A man in the shadows leaning against a tree said. "And I here to get her back." The man moved off the tree and walked towords the cliff.

"Sasuke!" I cried. I ran towords him only both Sai and Itachi stopped me.

"Sasuke your not getting her back. Not you or Kohona. She will die before you can touch her!" Itachi shouted.

"Don't touch her." Sasuke warned.

"Oh I won't touch her. In fact I can't the stupid mark is getting in my way. Then again she defeated the mangkyou so I can't use that either." Itachi sad. Sasuke's mouth was wide open.

"You?" He pointed at me. "You defeated the mangekyou?" He asked.

"Yes...." I muttered. Sai also had his mouth open.

"Enough with talking someone has to die." Itachi said. Sai ran to him. Itachi just smirked. "You want to go first?" He asked. Sai smirked also. He then disappeared and reappeared behind Itachi and stuck him with a kunai in the cheast. Itachi coughed up blood them turned around to face Sai.

"Well for an Akatsuki member your pretty easy to kill." Sai teased. Itachi went back to his smirking form and pulledout the kunai from his cheast.

"I'm not easliy killed. Sorry." Itachi sneered. Sai them jumped back and drew a tiger and summond it. (Yay tigers!) The tiger pounced at Itachi and he easily dogged it. A lion was also summond. They cornered Itachi and then jumped. Something was wrong. Itachi didn't move this time. The Sai screamed. I shot my head over to him and Itachi had stabbed him in the cheast. "How does it feel?" Itachi pushed it in more. Sai then went limp. He checked to see if he was dead then kicked Sai off the cliff.

"What is that?" I asked clinging on to Sasuke.

"Hell." He muttered. He then spun me around so I would face him. "I want you to get away from here. Run back to Kohona. Go find Ino and run back." He said.

"Why?"

"I'm going to fight Itachi. I may or may not live. If I die I want to make sure you are safe." He said before kissing me.

**_Aww touchy moment!_**

_Oh shut up and enjoy it!_

**_I sooooo am!_**

Sasuke then pulled away. "Tell our son I said hi." I looked at him and tears threatened to fall. "Now go get Ino and leave."

"No! I'm not leaving you!" I shouted.

"Sakura go! Please I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt." Sasuke begged. I could only nod and run away. As I was running I let the tears fall as they came. Soon I found Ino hiding behind a tree.

"Sakura?" Ino said shocked.

"Oh Ino!" I sobbed in her arms.

"Sakura lets go back to Kohona all right?" I remained silent. She walked me away from the battle field and soon we started running. "Sakura are you alright?"

"Sasuke seems so sure of dieing." Was all that I could say. "He gets me pregnant! Forces me to marry him! Then he just goes off to die! He left me twice now!" I shouted.

"No you left him." I stopped. What?


	18. Death

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR THE CHARACTERS BUT I WILL OWN SAKURA'S BABY (I THINK) BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

* * *

_(Sakura is 4 months prego)_

"How did I leave him? He was the one to say run away!" I said.

"Think about it. This was your choice, you could stay or go. Sasuke didn't leave you, your the one who ran away." Ino explained.

"But he told me to leave!" I shouted.

"It was only a suggestion. You had the power to do what ever you wanted." I looked down.

_Oh_

_

* * *

_

_Sasuke's POV:_

Itachi struck me again in the guts.

"So what should I say to her when you die? Whoops?" He smirked.

"Stay away from her!" I whimpered holding my side.

"Oh you see I don't want her anymore. I want the baby." My eyes went big.

"Stay away from him!" I shouted.

"Oh so its a him? Even better. Someone who will probably try to come and kill me for the revenge of his two dead parents." Itachi said.

"But if you kill me won't there be tw- DON'T KILL HER DAMMIT!" I shouted. I rolled over on my side and tried to get up Itachi just put his foot on my wound. I screamed in pain which gave him satisfaction.

"Your useless brother. I actually thought you could beat me, but you let a silly thing like love get in the way." Itachi then struck me with his foot and I rolled over to meet the end of the cliff. Dammit I am going to die! "Well brother I hope you enjoy hell. Tell that one boy I said hi..." I closed my eyes waiting for anything. Death, pain, death, and more pain. But it took awhile.... Why was he torchering me? Then there was a scream. Wait I didn't do that? I opened my eyes and saw Itachi hanging from a branch under me. What? I watched him beg to get back up. I got to my knees and pulled out a kunai from my leg and struck him in the arm. Thats when I realized my world going black, death seemed so scary yet peaceful. I then fell over satisfied.

* * *

**A short chapter I know.... But last night I went to go see Twilight and its a really really really really really really good movie! EMMET is still HOTT! Though Edward and Jacob made my list. **


	19. Dead?

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND WILL NOT UNLESS THE MAN WHO OWNS THIS DIES AND I SOME HOW INHERIT IT... NOT LIKELY THOUGH....**

* * *

**BEEP........ BEEP........ BEEP......**

Was death suppose to be this annoying?

**BEEP...... BEEP......... BEEP........**

STOP!

**BEEP... BEEP.... BEEP.....**

I opened my eyes to see white. Nothing but white. Well atleast I'm in heaven, some how...

"Sasuke?" A women asked. I looked over. She then gasped then ran out of the room. Strange. Then a few minutes later the doors swung in again. Only this time to reveal another women..... with pink hair.... and oh my god.

"Sakura you die too!" I shouted. She looked at the other women then at me.

"No you and me are alive and your in a hospital Sasuke." She said.

"Wait? What! I thought I died." I said.

"No you just fainted from lack of blood." Sakura smiled. Then I noticed something.

"Sakura how long have I been out?"

"Why?"

"You look bigger then the last time I saw you." She looked down and bit her lip.

"2 months" Was all she said.

"2 MONTHS! 2 MONTHS WITH NO ONE TO PROTECT YOU!" I shouted.

"Oh no no! Juugo and Suigetsu have been helping me." She said.

"Were am I? I mean what city."

"Well sound acutally. They took me prisoner, then Juugo and Suigetsu found me and helped me escape. I'm a run away just to let you know." She said.

"They took you prisoner?" I asked. My blood was like a kettle. Boy was I ready to blow.

"Well Kabuto did. When he saw me carrying you he took you to the hospital and had his guards take me."

"You carried me? Why?"

"You passed out after stricking your brother. I had to do something."

"My brother. My brother? Is he dead?" I asked.

"Yes. You made him fall." She smiled.

"Wait I only made him fall off the branch. I didn't make him fall off the cliff."

"I did that. I saw him strike you a few times then I came in before he threw you in." She played with her skirt.

**BEEP......**

Ok thats it. That damn machine was just there to annoy me. I ripped everything off of me and went to the machine and threw it against the wall.

"Damn machine." I muttered.

"Sasuke don't do th-" I cut her off by picking her up bridal style. I walked down the hall. Gasps were heard through out. I kicked open the door and headed to the one place I really wanted to be.

"Sasuke!" A guard shouted. I glared at him. "You are holding a wanted person!"

"Let me in." I threatened. He stiffened then stepped aside. I continued till I got to my desination.

"Ahh I see you found Sakura. Thank you!" The man said.

"She is not for you, Kabuto, she is for me and only me. You are not to touch her again!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry, but she has to go. Love is a distraction in life." Kabuto sighed swinging a kunai in his finger.

"Oh go screw yourself loveless man! Love is the only fucking reason why I'm alive! Love is the only fucking reason why Itachi is dead! Your just mad because I killed your little sex pal." I taunted. He stopped and looked at me. Sakura was in awe because I said love twice in one day.

"You know I never thought I'd see the day were he died. Only I did. I never thought you would live through killing Itachi. Only you did. I never thought you would find anyone to love. But you did. You have everything buddy but I'm king of sound, so I'm higher then you. I could just destory everything of yours in a flash." He smirked. Why was everything pissing me off today. I set Sakura down and looked back up a him. He came after me and a whispered a few handy words. He struck me with a posionous needle but I disappeared.

"You see in order to kill me you have to find the right me." All the copies of me said. "Same goes for Sakura."

"You double copied you and Sakura! How?" He asked stuned.

"You may be all high and mighty but your not strong or powerful like me." Everyone said. He went around stabbing anything he could see. Soon it was down to 20 Sakura's and me. I decided to kill him now. I flashed behind him and stole a needle from his pocket and held him to the wall.

"No! No! Sasuke I beg you!" Kabuto pleaded. "I'll be good now on! I swear! No more killing Sakura! You can have the throne and everything." He said. I thought about it.

"Well the throne does sound nice but I would like to ensure Sakura's safety and even if I kill you I would get throne." I then stuck him with the needle. He went weak but he wasn't dead. He had another hour or so. I canceled all the clones and got Sakura to her feet again.

"Oh Sasuke!" She cried. She hugged me really tight but who cares I like it! "You really do love me!" It took her this long?

"Yes..." I choked out. My neck was curently being occupied by two strong arms that were choking me. She then loosened up and kissed me. After a minute or so she pulled back.

"I'm going to say I love you more often now!" I said. I earned a slap from her. I then looked at her in shocked then back her against the wall and killed her (JK!) and kissed her. (Only two letters off!)

"Excuse me um Sasuke, but I saw the whole fight and I am told to tell you thst you are the new ruler of sound." A man in a butlers outfit said. What...?

"Ummm no thanks?" I said more in a question.

"Sorry but you are forced sir." He said backing away. Dammit no peaceful life what so ever!

"Fine...... Go get Juugo and Suigetsu..... And some Advil (I have not idea if this exists in there time...)" I said.

"As you wish sir." He bowed. Never mind I might like this new King thing if people bow to me. Wait I can control people and....! I looked at Sakura and smirked.

"What...?" She asked scared.

"You know when that baby is born and I'm king you and me are taking a long vacation in bed. Very long." I said.

"What makes you think that?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I'm king I control people..... Even you." I smirked. She glared at me then the world class kicker came out of no were and gave me more of that bitterly sweet pain. While I was on the ground rolling she just huffed and walked away.

"Lets see if you can have kids after this." She said. Damn lucky women for being pregnant....

* * *

**I was going to end the story but then I thought you guys would like to read about the baby so never mind.**


	20. After pain

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR A BRAIN!**

* * *

After 10 minutes of rolling on the ground I got back to my knees. I limped to a chair and sat down. Then there was a scream.

_Ignore it._

**_That sounded like Sakura._**

_Never mind!_

I got up and run/ limped I followed the scream and.... whoa.... It was the guard? Sakura had his long sword stuck in his balls.

**_Yea.... Lets not piss off Sakura anymore._**

I put my hands in my pocket looking away from the errr scene.

"How do you like that?" Sakura teased. She kicked his sword. He screamed a blood curling scream in response.

"Sakura *gulp* we should go and *twitch* find a nurse for him *shudder*." I managed to get out. She huffed and folded her arms.

"Fine." She gave the sword one last kick and left. I don't know what was more painful watching it or being in it. Wait being in it deffiently(sp?).

"Sakura why did you do that?" I asked.

"Because he tried taking me prisoner again only this time he tried to kiss me." Sakura said very pissed. Stop. I turned around and went back to the man. I them dragged him to the main square of the village. I put him on the podium, and tied him to the pole there. Men everywere gasped in pain. Sakura just laughed. I jammed the sword in harder and the man, who was some how still awake, screamed.

"This is an example of what will happen to you if you even touch Sakura." I threatened. The men backed up. "Lets go Sakura..." I muttered.

"Thats Sakura! A women!" A man shouted in the crowd. Tons of whistles were heard. I paused and turned around with my sharigan fully activated.

"Oww dammit!" I shouted. I held my eyes.

"Whats wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked patting my back. I looked up and she gasped.

"What?"

"S-sasuke you have mangekyou...." She stuttered backing away from me.

"What how?" I asked.

"When you killed your brother...." She said.

"Oh.. Ow..." I muttered.

"Lets get you back... to the whatever its suppose to be." Sakura said. When we got there she set me on the bed. "Look at me but not in the eyes." I looked at her lips. I miss them...

"So...?" I asked.

"Well you have a minor developed mangekyou so the more you use it the more it will devlope and also the more you will go blind." She said.

"Well that figures. I get the mangekyou but my wife can defeat it. Whats the point of it?" I asked. She just laughed. "This is so unfair. Anyways how did you defeat it?"

"Well when you get trapped in a mangekyou your stuck in your own mind and you can control your mind. Thats what I did and I imagined a naked Karin. Well a million." She said.

"Oh...." I felt guilty....

"Speaking of Karin were the hell did she go?" Sakura asked. Of course she would notice.

"She is dead." I muttered.

"How...?"

"I killed her..."

"Why?"

"A month after you got kidnapped she decided that she would rape me in my sleep. So when two months past I figured out she was pregnant and we took her to a hospital to see who the father was. It turned out it was me. So after that trip I decided to give her a permint abortion. (I'm against abortions sorry about this!) I killed her." I looked down. I knew she was going to yell at me.

"Oh.." She said.

"Your not disapponited at me? For killing someone?" I asked.

"Well I hated her and she would have probably killed our child so I guess not.... Though its going to be awfully boring without her...."

"Oh yea.... I'll miss not waking up at six in the morning to screaming girls throwing eachother off waterfalls." I said. Sakura just glared at me. "Just kidding! Don't hurt me! Don't hurt me!" I begged.

"Oh you pathetic little excuse of a king..." She said. Then she jumped on me and we had a make out cession on a random bed somewere in this huge place.

"Sasuke are you feelin- Yep!" A man said at the door. Suigetsu, figures.

"Wow everytime we leave them they have random makeout parties!" Juugo said walking into the room. Now it was my turn to glare at people.

"What we saw you in pain after hanging that guy with ummmm problems...." Suigetsu said not looking at me.

"Sakura did it." I said. They both looked at her with big eyes and took a huge step back.

"*cough* Anyways.... umm... baby, yea! Baby! So what cha going to name it?" Juugo asked. I looked over at Sakura who was looking down and her belly.

"I don't know. All I know that it is a boy." She said. She stroked her belly and then snapped her head to me.

"Don't look at me I'm not good with names!" I said.

"Its your kid and your raising it! Not me!" She said.

"And why would that be?" Juugo asked.

"He gave the baby the curse mark!" She shouted.

"Whoa whoa Sasuke! Isn't that a little dangerous? I mean the baby could kill me the first second its born!" Suigetsu said.

"Well I hope not because I need you two..." I said.

"Really! Your not going to ditch us in the middle of the street saying get a life?!" Juugo asked.

"No.... I was going to but know I need you..."

"OK THEN!" Juugo said jumping up and down. A guy with really big emotional problems seems pretty off of it today.

"Wait why would you need us again?" Suigetsu asked.

"Well I'm the new rulers of sound..." Suigetsu started to laugh.

"Wow the world has gone insane! I heard they made the nine tail fox Hokage in Kohona!" Suigetsu laughed harder.

"Anyways.... I need you two to be military leaders because we all learned the same way."

"Ya ya whatever.." Suigetsu said fully recovered from his laugh attack.

* * *

**Yea sorry for not updating lately! School is doing wonders for me and so is my family and all there emotional crap! So anyways..... I think next chapter will be soon but don't hold me against it.**


	21. House time!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. IF YOU CANT READ ENGLISH TRANSLATE IT BECAUSE I DONT KNOW SPANISH, GERMAN, ITALIAN, LATIN, GREEK, OR ANYOTHER LANGUAGE I MISSED.**

* * *

_2 months later of pain for Sakura..... Bwhahahaha (Normal POV):_

_8 months prego_

Sasuke finally settled in as the new ruler of sound and Suigetsu and Juugo both loved there new job, though Juugo kept his random mood swings. While Sakura.... Well she is a mess. She often pukes every morning and she gets even more random mood swings than Juugo. So all men are scared of her. Including Juugo. Oh this beautiful peacful day....

"Sasuke were the hell did all the clothes go! Dammit!" Sakura shouted from her room. Even though the throne room were Sasuke was, was a mile away he could still hear her.

"Sasuke I would recomend running." The butler leaned over.

"I'm going to face it." Sasuke said. Bracing himself for Sakura he did a self check. Nut cup. Check. Pillow. Check. Flowers. Check. Pills. Check. Advil. Check. "I'm ready." He dug his nails into the chair and leaned all the way back into the chair.

"Sasuke! I just cleaned all the fucking clothes were did they go!" Sakura stormed through the door.

"Sakura I told you we are moving." Sasuke said calmly though his grip got tighter.

"Well were the fuck did you put the clothes?" She screamed.

"In a box. We are moving when I get home." Sasuke loosened his grip a bit. Sakura stood there.

"Oh really? Were are we moving?" She asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Its a suprise. Now go back home."

"Bu-"

"NOW!" Sakura grunted and walked out the door.

"Would you like an escort home?" The butler asked.

"No." Sakura said.

"Yes Sakura." Sasuke sighed.

"You don't control my life!" She shouted. Ahh young married couple. You gotta love them.

"Go home now Sakura...." Sasuke tapped his foot.

"Why did I even marry you." Sakura said before following the guards.

"I swear to god she is sooo lucky she is pregnant." He shouted.

"Why sir?" The butler asked pouring more wine.

"She would be fucked up pregnant. I would make sure she can't walk, or talk for a month."

"Ahhh. More wine?"

"Nah I don't want to be drunk when I go home." (Don't drink and rule a city kids!) When the sun was beginning to set Sasuke ran home fearing at what he might see. Instead he openned the door and saw Sakura looking out the window.

"You know you should let your hair grow." Sasuke said kissing her neck.

"I like it short." She said with her eyes still glued outside.

"We are leaving." The maid said walking in.

"But Sasuke the only thing packed up is our clothes." Saukra said finally looking at him.

"Yes and you will see why." They both walked down streets and into a dense forest. Sasuke smirked while Sakura was completely confused. They walked for a few more minutes until.....

"Sakura. Sasuke has request you to put this on." The maid said.

"My own husband won't even talk to me..." Sakura muttered putting on the blind fold.

"Now walk backwords. To the left. Right. Back. Perfect." the maid called out. Sakura was backed up on to something hard.

"You want to see the house?"Sasuke asked.

"Yes...." Sakura said impatiently.

"You have to kiss me to see it." He smirked. Sakura reached up to his face and smacked him. "Ok never mind make out with me and you can see it." Sakura was about to smack him again, but Sasuke held her hands back. Sakura sighed. She did as she was told and started a make out session.

"See Juugo every freakin time we leave them." Suigetsu said. Juugo just laughed. Sasuke soon hit the distractors with his new found techquine were wind can come out of his hand. Boy was it useful. Soon the distractions went away and for another 5 minutes they were making out.

"I should do this more often." Sasuke said pleased with himself.

"Yeah keep dreaming.... Now take of the blind fold!" Sakura shouted.

"Your no fun." Sasuke took off the blind fold and stepped out of the way.

"D-damn..." Sakura muttered.

"I made it just for you!" Sasuke said.

"Right.... Seriously..."

"Ok I bought it." Sasuke mummbled. The house was directly on top of a river with a small drop off.

"Wait is that an elevator?" Sakura asked. "How do you expect me to lose weight after I have the baby? You know arn't having sex until I lose all the prego fat right?"

"Butler.... Add a gym pronto!" Sasuke shouted.

"Sir yes sir!" A man shouted.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Army dude sir!" He shouted again.

"Are you willing to work for me?" Sasuke asked.

"Sir yes sir!"

"Your hired!" Sasuke said. "Looks like you got yourself a gym coach."

"Thanks..." Sakura said before storming inside. "And its fully furnished.... How nice..." Sakura said.

"What don't you like it?" Sasuke asked.

"I like it but how much money did you spend on it?" Sakura asked. Sasuke mummbled the answer. "What?"

"Fivemilliondollars." He said quickly.

"Five.... million.... dollars???????" Sakura asked.

"Before you kill me-" Sakura cut him off by kissing him. K....

"Thank you." She mubbled. Sakura went upstairs while Sasuke stood there looking at the house.

"I love this house....." Sasuke smiled.

"Sasuke!" Sakura shouted.

* * *

**I suddenly decided to be very very very random.... Oh well its fun that way.**


	22. Author note

**Hi! And sorry this is not a chapter... Anyways I was thinking of taking a small break from this and writting another story... I promise it would be small. Like a week long break.... Nothing to new I guess... Though anyways I think I will because it sounds kinda nice... **

**So you don't have to read it you can just be patient and wait or I will probably get life threatning messages... Either way.... Though you are all welcome to read it!! Or any other story for that matter.... **

**So I will update this story in a week.... Posty note time! Also giving me ideas for this story would kinda help. Thats why I'm taking a little break from it.**


	23. OOC

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR A BRAIN!**

**I can't tell you hw many times I had to redo this chapter! I deleted it 2 times. Then forgot to save 5 times then my computer crashed on me once. **

Sasuke looked at the stairs.

_When did I get those? I thought I only had elevators._

**_Ok can we stop with that and go help our wife!_**

"Shit!" Sasuke shouted sprinting for the stairs. He got upstairs to see his wife on the floor holding her stomach. "What the hell your only 8 months pregnant!"

"I don't give a shit!" Sakura screamed. "Morphine now!" (Just for the record, I love morphine!)

"Um, ok... What do I do?" Sasuke asked. Give him credit people, he is a cold, heartless bastard. With really good hair.

"I suggest taking her to the hospital." The butler said.

"Hospital ok!" Sasuke soon carried his messed up wife to the hospital.... Down stairs....

"We have a hospital." Sakura said. "In the basement."

"Well I wasn't expecting just one kid." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Good I have a job after this!" Sakura said. Sasuke just ignored her and brought her to the bed.

"Have fun doctor!" He said before running out of the room.

"He left me!" Sakura said in disbeilef. "I'm in pain and he left me!"

"You expected any different?" The doctor laughed. (Ok the is getting very OOC) Sasuke was sitting up stairs doing what ever man would be doing right now. Killing something. At the moment Sasuke was outside killing every new comer who past his house. The garden was terrific believe me! Even from outside he could here the screaming. Then it stopped. You could here a pin drop.

"What the hell?" Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke I have good news and -" Sasuke ran inside. "Sasuke please listen!" The butler called out.

"What!"

"I have good news and-"

"Horrible news?" Sasuke asked.

"No great news!" The butler hit his head on the wall. Leave it to the cold hearted killer to be smart!

"Ok then..."

"Good news, everyone is alive. Great news, (Ok now I will be generous.) you had twin boys (Believe me I am killing myself after this!!)."

"Twin boys." Sasuke then fainted. Cold hearted killers don't faint at the sign of blood but at the news of twin boys. How cute!

* * *

**I am being way to generous and this is seriously OOC. I'm going to try and get it back to normal.**


	24. Baby BOOM

**DISCLAIMER: I own Naruto, I do not own Naruto that is the question. The answer: I do not!**

**I was reading the reviews for this story and you guys are freaking hilarious! You made my day completely! So as a reward I decided to make a new chapter.**

* * *

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke." A annoyed voice kept on saying.

_Sleep. Sleep. Sleep._

Thats how Sasuke translated it. A small cry peirced through the room. Fuck small that was huge! Sasuke woke up and found himself on his bed.

_Ok weird._

"WHAT THE HELL!" Sasuke shouted.

"I hope your fucking happy." Sakura said.

"What did I do?!" Sasuke asked getting out of bed. Sakura folded her arms.

"Go look at your little presious(sp?!) and you tell me." Sasuke walked over to the two cribs in the corner.

**HAHAHA**

_Oh shit._

"Umm. I love you...?" Sasuke said.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Sasuke you should know better." Sakura said walking towords him. "As promised you are so raising them."

"Ok... Lets see now for nam-"

"Ah ah ah.... They already have names." Sakura said in a teasing voice.

"You named them!" Now Sasuke was pissed.

"Yep." Sakura popped. Sharigan, check! Sasuke cornered her to the back of the room.

"Whats there name?" He asked teasingly. He got so close her breast were pushed up against his.

"Fuck and off." Hands began to sprout from Sasuke's back and his hair grew longer and his skin turned purple. A huge cross was in the middle of his face.

"Not funny." The hands grabbed her body. His (real) hands held her face in place. "So what are there names."

"Oh master Sasuke you can name them." Sakura sarcasticly said.

"More like it." Sasuke smiled. "You name them." Sakura's eyes went wide.

"We went through all this just for that!"

"Yep!" The hands let go of her body. He walked over to his new kids. "So what are you going to name them?"

**Crack!** Sasuke gulped.

"Sakura you better fix that."

"No."

"Now."

"NO!" Sakura ran off, Sasuke followed her until one baby started to cry.

"SHIT FUCK DAMMIT!" Sasuke shouted. He picked up the crying baby and held it in his arms. The baby screamed louder at the sight of his dad. How cute! Nothing like seeing your father pissed, purple, and hands sticking out of his back not to mention one is broken and bloody. Sakura ran back in the room took the baby and hummed to him. Sasuke stood there in awe, **_HIS _**wife could make a tiny little beast relax. Soon the boy yawned and fell back to sleep. She put him back in his crib and kissed his head. Sakura took her messed up husband down stairs and into the living room.

"Sit." Sasuke sat. She began healing his broken wing hand.

"I see you lost your fat. Can we have sex again?" Sasuke asked. I mean seriously how can you turn a purple man down? Pain shot through him. "OW!" He shouted. He turned around to yell at Sakura. "Don't do that ever again!"

"Don't say that ever again!" Sasuke's now repared hand grabbed her body once again.

"Let me go dammit!" Sakura screamed. Another cry was heard from upstairs. She sighed. She tried to get up but Sasuke held her down with a smirk. "Sasuke i am warning you let me go."

"Your in no position to say that to me."

"Im not! The baby is!"

**Haha funny did she say the baby was going to hurt us?**

"Oh I'm so scared. Whats is he going to do puke on me?" Sakura was about to answer but a pair of lips stopped her. Sasuke ran his hands up her body and she moaned. She held on to his body to get closer to him. He smirked and his hand went south. He got to the hem of her shorts then. **BAM! **

"I told ya." Sakura sighed.


	25. Suprise twist

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters but the babies are all mine BWHAHAHAHAHA! **

* * *

Sasuke bolted up the stairs with Sakura casually walking behind. Sasuke entered the room and his eyes went big and he went back to human form. The babies created a huge explosion the blew up the room and yet they are alive? Sasuke walked over to his kids and looked at them. One baby smiled while the other one was sleeping.

"Alex did it." Sakura said.

"Whose Alex?" Sasuke asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"The sleeping one. He always sleeps after his episodes." Sakura picked up the smiling baby.

"Whats his name."

"Tyuu." Sakura sat on what was remaining of the bed.

"T-the bed-d-d....." Sasuke pointed at it.

"Alex blew it up."

"We can't have sex woman!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura looked down at Tyuu.

"Oh little Sasuke's pissed because he can't fuck me! Oh well little sex cravers like him always shrivle up and die with out sex. Maybe I should go find Kyuubi huh?" Sasuke summoned some snakes.

"Kyuubi can't do this." The snake slithered towards Sakura.

"Many people can't." Sakura said as a matter of factly. The snakes slithered around her legs and straight up. Her breathing hitched. "Sasuke baby..."

"Oh Tyuu? Not now." Sasuke picked up his still smiling son (creppy) and put it in his crib. He slowly walked towards his mess of a wife. A snake went into her shirt and she gasped. "Look no hands." Sasuke smirked. Sakura gave him the finger.

"Fucking mmmm bastard." Sakura whispered. Sasuke actually smiled.

"You are to easy to weaken." Sasuke stroke her hair.

"Haha yea." Sakura said. Only the voice came behind him. He turned around and saw her standing there. He threw her against the wall (NOT HURTING HER) he held her to the wall and began kissing- no making out. Ehh sucking face is more like it... Sasuke kept her clothes on but soon pulled back.

"Bad idea making that clone huh?"

"Why?"

"Look at her." Sakura looked at 'her'.

"Oh my god." The snakes had 'her' naked and was rubbing her everywere.

"Jealous of that?" No Sakura wouldn't give in to her sex craved husband. No. She had cursed marked babies who can possbily blow down the house to look after. She looked back up at him scared and squirmed and ran for the door. Sasuke stood there confused. "Did she seriously walk out on me again?" He walked over to the babies and had a steel grip on the railings. "Your mom is so hard to fuck. Don't get married." Alex woke up and saw his father and he frowned.

"Alex hates me great." Sasuke said looking out the blown up hole. He was sexually fustrated and his son didn't like him. He jumped through the hole and landed outside. He walked to his little kingdom were maybe he could feel normal. He arrived at his throne and stared.

"Get the fucking hell out of my seat!" Sasuke roared. Suigetsu looked over and jumped out of the seat.

"Grumpy much?"

"Sexually fustrated and my son hates me."

"Oh..... Ok.... Bye!" Suigetsu sprinted for the door. Then an old man walked in the door followed by three guards. The old man opened his mouth.

"Kill him." Sasuke said. In five seconds he was on the ground. Next a woman came in. She was wearing a small pink dress.

"I heard you are the new ruler of sound and I am its kings servant." Her dress fell to the ground. Sasuke blinked, coughed, then... smiled. This woman has never heard of underwear before.

* * *

**Tell me what cha think people.**


	26. LAST CHAPTER!

**DISCLAMIER: If you still think I own Naruto, please look back at the other chapters and read the first sentence at the top. ME NO OWNIE!**

As her dress fell Sasuke's face lit up with excitment. Why you ask?

1.) He's a sex deprived man.

2.) He's a cheating whore.

3.) One way ticket for sex.

4.) All of the above.

Well lets see if your right.....

"And what is your name?" Sasuke asked.

"April."

"Have any of the other rulers had wives?"

"I don't know." She said. Sasuke flashed a huge smile. He leaned forword in his chair and motioned for her to come forward. She did. She walked slowly up taunting him. She sat on his lap slowly feeling him up while Sasuke licked her neck all the way up to her ear. His hands went up her well rounded boobs.

"Your better than any other ruler..." She moaned. Sasuke smirked against her skin. One hand left her breast and traveled down for his pants. He sucked on her ear lobe and April moaned more.

"Are you married?" She asked.

"Yes." He whispered into her ear. "With two kids." His arm went around her waist holding her in place while April worked on getting his shirt off.

"I love her very much." Sasuke said there lips nearly touching.

"Well show me how much you love her. Lets pretend I'm her." She suggested. Sasuke laughed silently. His face was inbetween her neck and shoulder. He than pulled away and kissed the side of her lip. Her moanings got louder. Then a percing scream echoed all over the temple. The scream came from April.

"Why?" She asked looking at the kantna sticking into her stomach.

"I like playing with my prey before I attack." Sasuke shrugged. Her body fell to the ground with blood everywere. "I love Sakura too much." He said to himself.

**WHAT THE HELL!!! YOU KILLED THE FUCK OF THE NIGHT!!! WE COULD HAVE BEEN SCREWING HER RIGHT NOW BUT NOOOOO MISTER I LOVE SAKURA TO MUCH FOR MY OWN GOOD AND KILLED HOTTIE OVER HERE DECIDED AGAINST IT!**

_I'm not going to cheat on Sakura._

**Didn't stop the other 50 times!**

_Sakura isn't the other times._

**Think of it this way. Sakura doesn't want sex. You no we want sex. Thats not going to work. Especially since she keeps running away from us! **

_Well maybe I'm a responsible adult._

**Dude your 19 no your not.**

_I'm 19.... I have two kids and I'm 19!!!_

**See your a sex whore now go find another girl to fuck.**

_I was hoping on 10 by the time I turned 18._

**Ummm ok.... Scary.... BYE!**

"Well looks like everything here is done." Sasuke muttered. He ran home to see people around his house.

"SASUKE!" One shouted. People looked over at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked a very large group of people.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Another person screamed. Sasuke scanned the crowd in confusion.

_Why are they all boys?_

They soon left and Sasuke walked inside. "Sakura?" Silence.

"Were is everyone?" Sasuke ran upstairs. His babies were gone. The room was a mess. On the wall across from him there was a huge message in black.

**I'M BACK SASUKE. YOUR FAMILY IS GOING TO DIE...**

"Who's back!" Sasuke shouted.

"Me." A man said standing in the corner of the room. "If you want your wife and kids to live do exactly as I say."

* * *

**I'm gunna make a new story (Sequel) because this story has nothing to do with Sasuke and Sakura meeting anymore. So this is the last chapter for this story I will make a sequel called missing (I think. Don't quote me on it.) Check my profile for the new story it will say 'SEQUEL TO BACK'**

* * *


End file.
